


CLUB

by Soo Ghost Writer (Melissa8th)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Healthy Relationships, Lapdance, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Romance, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa8th/pseuds/Soo%20Ghost%20Writer
Summary: Moon Soo goes to EXO Club (aka EXO Strip club) one day, and falls under the spell of one dancer, D.O.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Original Character(s), Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	CLUB

“Are you coming?!” Her friend yelled at her over the phone, asking a question she had already answered 10 times. “Yes, I’m parking, I’ll be there in 5 minutes”

“What?” The loud music was blasting, she could hear it through her phone. “I’ll be there!!” She shouted back “Ok, hurry up, the boys are about to get on stage” She hung up and went out of the car with a deep sight. 

Her friend forced her to be there. She didn’t want to be there.

A strip club was not her dream place. Nothing about it sounded good. 

Woman shouting, loud music, that toxic smoke that was always lingering in the air, and on top of that, supper bulky guys taking off their clothes and rubbing their junk against some horny soon to be wife. 

But that horny soon to be wife was her best friend, and her bachelorette party was something that she was really looking forward to, and she wanted her friend with her. So, she went.

And she was already hating it. 

At the entrance, there was a huge guy, long limbs, big ears and fluffy hair. Apparently, he was the bouncer. He had a folder in his hands with the guest list. Because yes, you needed to be invited there, commoners weren’t allowed. “Name, beautiful?”

“Kang Moon Soo” He slid his finger along the paper and stopped at her name with a triumphant smile “There you are, you came with a group, you will find the private lounge easily, your friends are there, welcome to the EXO club” He was incredibly nice to be a bouncer. He opened the door for her, and the noise sucked her in. 

Inside, the club (She refused to call it a Strip Club) Wasn’t as tacky as she expected it could be. The ceilings were tall, there was a very cool DJ booth in a corner, tables scattered on the sides, a wide stage in the back and a long bar on the other side. The decoration was simple, of course, nobody cared about it. The lighting was kind of fun, the dance floor was crowned by fake crystals hanging from the ceiling, looking like raindrops falling from the sky, and she had to recognize, she found it cute. After the show, maybe, she was going to dance there freely, because that was the beauty of the place. No men around. Only a bartender and a couple of guards. She walked towards the lounge where her friends were and was received with a round of applause. They were all very happy to see her there. Her friend gave her a tight hug and put a glass of champagne in her hand. She didn’t like champagne, but she drank it anyway, controlling her reaction of disgust. “In 15 minutes the guys will come out, I’m so excited! I always wanted to go to a place like this”

“And you are here, you waited 10 years for some reason, but good for you!” She stuck her tongue out at her and told her where to sit “First I’m going to the bar for a real drink, wait here” Moon Soo left the lounge area before her friends could stop her. 

Luckily the bar wasn’t full. She got her turn very fast “What can I offer you beautiful?” The man behind the bar asked, “Is policy of this club that you call us all beautiful?”

“How did you know?” He asked excitedly “The guy at the door called me beautiful too”

“Chanyeol? Yeah, he came out with the idea, he said it was a nice name, honest but not cringy like sweet buns or baby”

“He is very smart, can you give me a scotch?” He nodded and, in a wink of an eye, a golden glass of scotch was ready for her. 

She was about to take her first sip when the lights went out. “Showtime!” Shouted the bartender in front of her. She turned around and saw how the lights started to switch on again, and two silhouettes appeared on the stage. 

The music started with a bang.

_You can call me monster_

The lights shined dramatically on them. Both guys were wearing black t-shirts, black pants and black baseball caps. Their faces were almost completely hidden. 

_I’m creepin’ in your heart, babe_

_I’ll flip you over, break you down and swallow you up_

_I’ll steal you and indulge in you_

_I’m gonna mess you up_

_I’m engraved in your heart_

_So even if I die, I’ll live forever_

_Come here girl, you call me monster_

_I’ll go into your heart_

They moved slowly along the stage until they reached the center. The music fitted perfectly with their movements. They looked like hunters looking for their prey. Hot lava moving down the volcano. Hot and dangerous. As the riser of the song came, the crowd went wild, and both of the dancers took off their caps, throwing them to the audience. There were two guys on stage, yes, but her eyes fixated for a long second just in one of the dancers. His eyebrows were furrowed, he looked serious, a bit of mystery in his eyes. His hair black, with short bangs over his forehead, round cheeks, cute nose, beautiful. 

They started a very complex and synchronized choreography with defined and strong moves. His face remained serious, but with every move she could see how his breathing got faster, so his mouth was half-open. 

_Everyone’s afraid of me, so I’m untouchable man_

_But in the end, you can’t reject me_

_You’ll hide and steal glances at me_

_then get surprised (Who?)_

_I’m your antinomy,_

_I’m a part of your existence (How we do?)_

They started playing with their t-shirts. Touching themselves under them, pulling them up and then down again. With every bit of skin that showed, all the girls screamed in answer. They had them already eating from their hands. She found herself as excited, waiting for those t-shirts to fly off their chests. 

The chorus came again, and their bodies rolled fluidly, as if they had no backbones. The guy next to him moved better, yes, he was taller, and he had the body of a dancer, yes, but mister cute nose had nothing to envy. His movements were as good, and the sensuality that poured from those pores was equally intoxicating in both dancers. On her eyes though, he was better. 

_I’m creepin’ in your heart, babe_

_I’ll flip you over, break you down and swallow you up_

_I’ll steal you and indulge in you_

_I’m gonna mess you up_

_I’m engraved in your heart_

_So even if I die, I’ll live forever_

_Come here girl, you call me monster_

_I’ll go into your heart_

A new rise came in the song, everybody could feel it, now the t-shirts were going to go away. She was holding her breath waiting for it. They grabbed the neck of their t-shirt and applying what looked like little force, the pieces tore in half. Their bodies kept rolling as their chest were finally free. Round cheeks had a nice chest, a really nice chest. His pectorals were marked, but nothing too big. She hatted when men had bigger boobs than her. His abs were softly marked, but he looked tight. Delicious. 

With no further ado, they started playing with the button and zipper of their pants. Moving their hips hypnotically, thrusting the air. Their hands grabbed their crotch, rubbed it alluringly. She was salivating for sure. They pulled their pants down slowly, but not all the way. 

A chaotic game of strobing lights starts playing with their movements. One moment their pants were halfway down, then there were back up. The light show continued until the lights went off for a second, and there were no more pants. She had to recognize that both men had nice butts. They couldn’t compete, she couldn’t choose one either. Round and perky, the tight underwear framing their front and back perfectly. Nice budges all the way. They kept dancing following a choreography. The tall guy moved closer to him and caresses his back, moving his hand to his chest. Every single woman watching the show shrieked in excitement. She bit her tongue to control herself. 

Cute nose began playing with his underwear and tall guy followed him. They kept pulling it down slowly. Moon Soo could swear she saw a patch of hair.

And the music died, and the lights went off. 

The show was over. 

Everybody started clapping and shouting and when the lights were back the stage was empty but covered in bills.

It took her some good 5 minutes to come back to reality, she was in complete shock. 

That was the sexiest thing she had ever seen, that was the most sensual thing she experienced in her life. 

Mister round cheeks…killed her with a 4-minute song. 

“Are you ok beautiful?” A voice asked behind her. She turned around and the bartender was sliding a glass of water in her direction “How many times each dancer…dances?!” 

“Two most of the time, which one do you want to see again?”

“The cute one with the great ass and the serious expression”

“Oh, Kyung… I mean D.O, oh sorry, he only dances one time every night”

“Why?! He is the best” The guy shrug, serving another drink to a girl next to her. 

Her freaking luck. 

The disappointment she felt surprised her. She wanted to leave now. Other strippers be damned “Ok, thanks for the info” She paid for her drink with the only bill she had in her purse. It was a big bill, she didn’t care “Keep the change” She told him, waving at the bartender when he turned to give her change “Wow thank you! Hey! If you are interested in D.O, you know… on his performance, he is here Thursday, Friday and Saturday”

“Thank you, I appreciate the info” She bid goodbye to the friendly bartender and hopped off her chair. She walked to her friend's table, faked an emergency at the hospital and left the place. 

She had driven a couple of blocks when she stopped at a red light. Few people were waiting to cross. She laid her chin on the driving wheel, looking at them passing by. One girl, two old men, one girl and a guy and lastly a guy. 

She recognized his eyebrows and eyes. 

It was Mister round cheeks. 

D.O

He was talking over the phone, his lips move fast, a smile pulling at the corners. She followed him with her eyes until he reached the other side of the street. Her eyes were glued to his back, especially his lower back. 

If only she had a lack of mental stability, she would have followed him, stalk him. 

The light change to green, but of course she didn’t see it. The car behind her hunk loudly, and her body jumped, cleaning the fog on her head. 

….

The worst part of all of this was that the first time she saw him was Saturday. Now, to see him again she would have to wait until Thursday. 

But her work kept her busy. 

Winter had started. And the ER at the hospital was filled with sick kids and old people. Her colleague asked her to cover him that Thursday, and she said no. 

She had a date. 

“Your name beautiful?” The cute bouncer asked her “Kang Moon Soo”

“Didn’t I saw you this weekend”

“Yes, you did”

“Well, have fun” She was thankful he didn’t make any comment “Thank you Chanyeol” She answered with a bit of sassiness, she thought he would like it. He was about to ask her how she knew his name, but she quickly got inside the place. 

Again, the music sucked her in and the scene inside was the same. She walked straight to the bar “Hello there!” The bartender greeted her animatedly “You remember me?” She asked sitting in front of him “I remember your tip”

“You are not getting the same tip today, give me a virgin margarita, I have to work tomorrow…and drive” He giggled, and got to work “D.O hasn’t performed, right?”

“No, the show starts in 15 minutes, I don’t know when he will appear though, sorry”

“Hey, you don’t find weird that I ask so much for him?”

“How could I? happens all the time, with all our dancers”

“So I’m not the only regular” He giggled again “You would be surprised, we have a lot of regulars, the boys even have fan clubs”

She wanted to join D.O’s. 

She drank her virgin margarita to completion when the lights dimmed. All the people along the bar dashed to the stage, but she remained seated at her stool. She had a good view from there. Also, she wasn’t very good with crowds.

This time the one opening the show was a solo dancer. The guy was wearing leather pants and a flowy shirt. He walked to the center of the stage without music, flirting with everybody on his way. The music started, he begun moving, and everybody looked hypnotized by him. Not her though. 

Of course, he was great. He was cute, his face reminded her a cute cat, his hair looked silky and shiny as gold, his movements were gorgeous too. But he wasn’t D.O. 

She still watched the show with a lot of attention. After all, a cute guy is a cute guy. 

To her surprise, once the dancing was done a new guy appeared on stage. He was wearing tight jeans and a T-shirt with the name of the club “Hello everybody, your bae Baekhyun is here!” Everybody reacted with excitement “Let’s give another applause to our beloved Xiumin, you need a coat there my friend?” He joked with the half-naked dancer, he shook his head and rubbed his chest with proudness “He doesn’t need one, does he? But he does need a chair” The guy, Baekhyun, who apparently was the master of ceremony, jogged to one side of the stage and brought a chair to the center “Today, one of our beautiful guest in the audience is celebrating her 25 birthday” All the audience went aww “I know, adorable, and her best friend wanted to give her as a gift a special show, from our special boy” Xiumin moved to a corner of the stage and pulled a girl from the public. The birthday girl for sure. He sat her at the chair, Baekhyun grabbed her other hand and kissed it and then walked out of the stage. Xiumin passed his hands through his hair, the light turned red and a slow, sexy song started. First thing he does is open her legs and kneel between them. 

Now she was low key horny. 

3 Minutes. The lap dance lasted 3 minutes, and the girl looked as if she was going to fade. He hugged her, whispered something in her ear, kissed her in the cheek and helped her walk down the stage. The stage was covered in bills, and Xiumin looked like a god. And he was adored like one. 

Moon Soo turned around, feeling hot and bothered. He wasn’t D.O, but he wasn’t half bad “Like the show?” She was startled by the bartender “Yes, give me another margarita please” Her throat was dry “By the way, what’s your name?” She asked him, considering him an ally “Sehun, nice to meet you…”

“Moon Soo” He shook her hand and put her drink in front of her with the other “Hey, Sehun, does D.O do that?, you know, the lap dance” She asked hopefully “No, he doesn’t like it, he has his own rules you know, no lap dances, only one dance a night, no thongs”

“That’s kind of cool for some reason, a bummer for the fans I’m sure, but cool”

“I know, and our boss allows him to do so, we all have a sweet spot for him” She smiled at Sehun’s smile, she sensed a strong bond between the guys.

_Lonely night, you rush to me_

_Early morning, I can’t stop you_

_I am being swept away_

The music startled her. She turned around eager to see him.

And she was rewarded with his image. This time he was by himself, only accompanied by the chair Xiumin used before. He looked dashing. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants. His hair elegantly combed to the side. 

_I hear you, I feel you_

_I can’t see you but I can hear you_

_After closing my eyes_

_All I have to do is find you_

_Among all the noise in the world_

_Your small laughter_

_That’s all I need to know_

_That you are doing well_

With no mercy for all the souls that night, the first things he does is straddle the damn chair. His body waving, rubbing his chest against the backrest. On the way he opened a couple of buttons of his shirt, and Moon Soo felt lightheaded. He was teasing them all by dancing to an empty chair. It was like he was saying ‘imagine you are here’. “Moon Soo, prepare yourself for what is coming” Sehun warned her, she only nodded in response. 

_You become the rain and fall down_

_(Don’t you worry baby)_

_Could you fall down a little harder?_

_So my complicated feelings will all be washed away_

And it started raining. 

D.O lifted his face to the rain, and the droplets started running down his face, to his body. She felt consumed by the performance. She stood up unconsciously, and her feet walked slowly, closer to the stage. 

_Among the noise that passed me by_

_Even a faint breath, breathing_

_Could have passed me by_

_I feel that this wind somehow_

_May have brushed past you_

_Suddenly_

_Everything still feels like a dream_

He stood up from the chair, his body now completely drenched. His shirt was sticking to his body, and somehow it was more erotic than the last time when he was topless. 

Clearly D.O didn’t care about his clothing, because again, he teared up his shirt, exposing his wet chest to the public. The screams almost shut down the music. He wrapped the shirt around and tossed into the audience. Nobody made an attempt to grab it, they were too focused on him, but Moon Soo saw it, because it landed just in front of her, at her feet. She kneeled down and grabbed it, squeezing it in her hands. 

_You may not be next to me but you’re inside me_

_After closing my eyes_

_Just pull out and look_

_At one of our countless days_

_I hope that you are happy_

_Wherever you are_

D.O dropped onto the floor and start dry humping it. The muscles of his arms showed themselves proudly. He held his weight on just one arm, and the other ran down his chest slowly, until he reached his crutch, and gave it a solid grab. Her knees were weak now. His wet black pants framed his ass beautifully. And when he laid on his back and started thrusting into the air, they framed is bulge too. It wasn’t necessary for him to take off his pants, she could already see everything. 

He kneeled in front of the audience, water still falling down his chest. He leaked his lips, and passed his hands through his hair, down his neck, over his chest and abs, and finally on to the zipper of his pants. He felt himself again, biting his lips, grinning seductively. As the song was about to end, he gave one last thrust, his hand still on his crutch, and the stage went dark. 

She needed some seconds to recover. The dripping shirt was still on her hands and it felt as if it was burning her. The lights came back soon, and D.O was still there, breathing heavily. Baekhyun appeared again with a towel and tossed on his head, helping him to get up “Waa, we always can count on our D.O to get an amazing show, how are you feeling my friend?” 

“Cold” He answered, rubbing his hair with the towel. Moon Soo was shocked. She was hearing his voice for the first time, and it was just as she imagined it. Deep and sultry. She needed to hear more “I bet you are, D.O we have a great public today, you have anything to say to them?” D.O looked at him with questioning eyes, it was adorable. Baekhyun urged him to speak by moving the microphone closer to him “I hope you all enjoyed my performance, this is the first time that I do it, and I think it came out right” Everybody agreed loudly “It did? Great, thank you again, and keep enjoying the show” 

“We really did, and also, since there was water involved, you girls couldn’t drop any bills in here, so our dear Sehun at the bar as a fishbowl ready to receive all your appreciative tips for this amazing performance” She looked behind her, and Sehun was dangling a fishbowl so everybody could see it. She walked on his direction and took out all the money she had in her purse and put it in the bowl. He looked at her amused “You should write your number in one of those bills” She gave him the middle finger, gaining more laughs “Hey Sehun, do you have any cigarettes?”

“Yeah, here” He gave her an open box with two cigarettes inside and a lighter with “EXO” printed on it “Are you leaving?” 

“Yes, I’m out” She paid for her drinks and waved goodbye at Sehun. 

She walked outside the club and got into an alley that was surprisingly well lit. 

Moon Soo enjoyed the first puff of nicotine in maybe 10 years. 

D.O’s act left her with a strange necessity to smoke. She sat on a set of stairs and allowed herself to enjoy her cigarette. Her head was still a bit foggy by the entire situation, her throat was dry again and her legs and arms felt like jelly. She looked at her hands and realized that she was still holding on to D.O’s wet shirt. She smiled at it fondly. This was all very entertaining. Becoming a regular in a strip club just to see this guy, getting excited to hear his voice, grabbing his shirt. They were really like idols. 

This guy got her absorbed by his existence. He was her type. Cute and sexy. He was a great dancer too. And to be a striper required a certain amount of confidence, and she liked that in a man. 

This was a great getaway from her job. Her feet hurt from wearing high heels, and her right shoulder was acting up after applying CPR to a patient, but she didn’t feel tired anymore, and besides all the hornyness, her mind felt fresh. This was therapeutic. 

“Smoking is really bad for you” She heard, and she cursed inside her head because she recognizes that voice immediately “You are very bad for me” She said under her breath “Sorry?” He walked a bit closer, probably trying to hear her better “I know, I haven’t done it in years, but I felt like smoking after your performance” He looked surprised, maybe he didn’t expect to see somebody from the audience when the show was still going strong inside the club “You didn’t like it?” He asked, a bit alarmed “Oh no, I liked it very much”

“I’m glad, thank you”

“I should be the one thanking” He smirked, not the devilish smirk he made on stage, but still a very fuck boy smirk “Is it your first time here? I haven’t seen you before”

“Second” She answered simply, taking the last bit of cigarette to her lips “Oh, that’s why then”

“You recognize all the women that come here?”

“Sure, the regulars, each dancer also has like a fan club, that’s how we get to know a lot of our clients” Moon Soo threw the cigarette bud to the floor and step on it with her black stiletto. She got up and walked to him, standing a couple of steps away from him. She was a bit taller thanks to the heels “How can I become part of your fan club?” She asked, holding his stare “You have to sleep with me one time” God, she wanted to moan. 

D.O was probably expecting her to get shy, blush, giggle or stutter, but she wasn’t that kind of woman. She took a step closer “I’m kidding” He clarified quickly “Don’t play with me D.O, that was very tempting” 

“Sorry, but if you want that, a couple of my colleagues will be glad to do so”

“I just want you” D.O’s eyes grew rounder, he didn’t blush, but she could swear that the tip of his ears was slightly red “Oh, I’m sorry, I don’t…” He looked away, rubbing his hands “Is ok, don’t worry” She took a couple of steps back, she didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable, although it was kind of funny and very sexy. The D.O on stage didn’t get shy, but this one did, and that duality was adorable “Your performance was inspiring” He looked at her again, his expression relieved for some reason “How so?” He asked innocently. Of course, she wasn’t going to tell him that it inspired her to do a very specific thing in her shower and her bed with the help of a battery-powered fella, so she kept her answer vague “It just did” She saw on his face the moment he understood what her words meant. He narrowed his eyes when he spoke again “I think I know what you mean by that” She chuckled, averting his stare. She then saw his shirt still crunched in her hands “I almost forget, this fell right into my feet, here” She handed it to him, but he made no attempt to grab it “Is ok, you can keep it”

“Oh D.O, better not, I could do bad things with it” He laughed, his face turning in to a kid’s face. She bit her lips, so hooked by every little thing she saw on his face and everything he did both on stage and there in the alley. She wanted to get more expressions out of him “You know what, I changed my mind, I’m taking this shirt with me, I’m going to let it dry and use it to sleep” He looked at her, licking his lips, amused “There are no buttons on that shirt, they all flew when I ripped it open”

“I know…I have to go D.O, have a good night, be safe” She waved at him and walked away making sure to strut with confidence, sexily. She looked back at him and found him looking back at her, she couldn’t quite read his expression, but he was looking, so points for her. 

She kept strutting to her car at the parking lot close to the club. She leaned against her car and released a long breath, ruffling her hair and screaming a little bit. That short interaction was so elusive, but direct at the same time. She couldn’t tell how he took it, but he didn’t look uncomfortable. She had her fun, but also, she was now worse than before. The two D.O’s, the one on stage and off stage were amazing, breathtaking, cute and so squishy. 

She liked him. She liked him bad. 

She was thankful that she got to work during the weekend, as D.O’s performances where an escape from work, work was an escape from the burning desire of having D.O. 

On Monday they had a meeting at the hospital. It was always a bother, but breakfast was included, so that was good. She arrived just when the delivery guy was placing the coffee cups at the table. Just when she was pulling out her chair, the delivery guy left the cup of coffee in front of her “Thank you” She said automatically “You are welcome” And she was struck by the voice. She looked at the delivery man with wide eyes, but his face was covered by the corporative cap. He lifted his head slowly, meeting Moon Soo’s eyes. Her ears didn’t trick her, it was D.O. His face remained blank for a second, until a smirk pulled one side of his mouth slowly. That was the smile she saw on stage. Mischievous. She felt hot all of a sudden. She was about to speak when the section chief started talking, and D.O walked outside the room with quick steps. Moon Soo followed him as soon as she recovered from the shock. For someone with relatively short legs, he walked quite quickly “D.O!” She shouted trying to stop him, and he did. He turned around as she reached him, he was still smiling “Outside the club I’m Kyung Soo”

“Can I call you that?” 

“Are you calling me?”

“Give me your number and I will” He advert his eyes from her, shaking his head “I’m not the one who is on stage you know? that’s just one of my jobs”

“I know, and I don’t give a fuck, give me your number so I can call you by your real name” He held her stare for a long time. She knew why, so she tried to convey that she wasn’t an obsessed fan. Because she wasn’t. Really. 

Apparently, he trusted what he saw because he pulled his phone from his jacket. 

D.O…or better, Kyung Soo went back to work and she did the same. 

She felt the weight of her phone in her pocket more than before. Now that piece of crap worth a fortune to her. 

* * *

That same day she texted him at night.

\- This is my number, save it-

Immediately she got a response.

\- Under what name should I save it? –

Right. She never introduced herself. She told him that she wanted to sleep with him, that she was going to sleep naked only wearing his shirt, and that she liked him, but she didn’t give him her name. What a modern woman she was.

\- Moon Soo –

\- Moon Soo M.D ?-

Oh, he was being funny, she liked that.

\- If you want to play doctor, sure ;) –

\- I don’t have good insurance –

Terrible dad joke. She loved it.

\- Don’t be a killjoy, we were starting something fun –

She was about to go to the kitchen to prepare something to eat when her phone started buzzing. It was Kyung Soo. She picked up immediately “Are you calling to book an appointment with me, sir?”

“We just met, we are not having phone sex, especially if it involves role-playing”

“Killjoy” He laughed, and she could imagine his wrinkled nose and half-moon eyes “What are you doing Kyung Soo?”

“Working”

“Where?” She looked at her clock, it was way past midnight on a Monday “At a karaoke place in Gangnam”

“Another job?”

“Yeah, I got four of them” She was caught off ward “Does stripping not pay well? I’m asking honestly, I always see in movies that they make good money”

“Yeah, it’s the job that gives the best paycheck, but I have a lot of spending”

“Four jobs, amazing Kyung Soo” She could feel him acting humble on the other side of the line “Is not worst than being a doctor, I bet”

“Yeah, maybe, but still, is remarkable, I think we are equally busy doing different things”

“That’s a good way to put it…hey I have a question?” She told him to go ahead as she sat on her bed, getting comfortable “Why did you leave so early the other night? You didn’t saw the entire show”

“Oh, after your performance I felt a bit overwhelmed, a bit dizzy, so I went out for some fresh air”

“Smoking is not fresh air” She rolled her eyes “It was just that one time, I swear, I stopped smoking when I got into med school, very bad idea, it was when I needed it the most”

“Good for you” She rolled her eyes again “What about you? Why did you leave so early?”

“To go to my other job”

“Delivering?”

“No, here”

“Oh, I should have offered you a ride”

“And miss that incredible exit you made, no way, don’t worry about it, next time” She giggled at his comment. She was glad he enjoyed the tiny show she put up because it was for him. And she was glad it amused him. He was joking about it now, it gave her a good feeling “Are you still at work?” He asked, shuffling around, probably working “No, just arrived, I’m going to eat something and then sleep, my shift starts at 5 am tomorrow” She censured herself. She wanted to joke with the 'sleeping with your shirt on' matter, but she wasn’t planning on attacking anymore. At least for now.

Moon Soo didn’t eat anything that night. She kept talking with Kyung Soo until she started to feel sleepy. She told him so, so he wished her a good night of sleep, and she tucked herself in her bed.

That Friday he called her first during lunch. She was thankful because all her lunch buddies were busy, so she had to eat by herself “I’m coming to the club today” She said after sharing how their days went so far “Good! I will be performing the same song from last week though”

“Sounds good to me, are you throwing your shirt at me again?”

“No, you already have one and god knows what you are doing with it” Moon Soo only gave him a flirty laugh “Are you leaving early today too?”

“Yeah, I have to be at 11 at work, so…I don’t know If I’ll get to see you, but enjoy the show”

“I will, goodbye Kyung Soo” She let his name roll from her tongue like a caress.

She dressed up for that night.

Short skirt, see-through shirt, leather jacket. She even put on nice underwear. She let her hair down, put on red lipstick and her eyes were crowned by a flawless cat-eye.

Chanyeol saw her standing in the relatively long line, waiting to get inside. He waved at her, signaling to come closer and opened the door for her “Miss Kang Moon Soo, welcome, you look beautiful today”

“Thank you very much Chanyeol, you look lovely as always” She could hear some mumbling behind her, some of them curious, other a bit mad. She got inside, winking at Chanyeol.

This was definitely the best way to get some rest from work. A drink, a bit of dancing, watch Kyung Soo perform and then hit home.

When she got inside, they were playing a medley from the ’90s, so she stayed on the dance floor for some good 20 minutes. When she started getting tired, she went to the bar, where Sehun was quite busy, but great her nonetheless as he saw her. She sat on one of the stools, watching him prepare drink after drink. She got herself a virgin mojito this time since she was driving. But the drink was so good, that it didn’t need alcohol “I’m suspecting you don’t come here for D.O anymore, you come because of me”

“Still for D.O, but you are right behind him” They engaged into a light conversation before the show “D.O is opening the show today, he said he had something to do after this” She didn’t tell him that she already knew that piece of information.

Kyung Soo presented the same song that last time, but since it was a completely new audience (except for her) the excitement in the air was fresh. Even for Moon Soo. His teasing with the chair was still very sensual, and the way he touched himself was burning her inside. The moment he took off his shirt, she felt something snap inside of her. An urge. A need. His wet body glistening under the lights was unreal, and having him on stage, lifted, unreachable, made him taste like sin. The show ended bathed in cheering screams and confessions of love towards D.O.

He walked off stage and Moon Soo did the same.

She went to the back alley, pulled up her skirt a little bit (just because), and waited for him. It didn’t take long. At the beginning he didn’t see her, he was texting someone. She felt a vibration on her jacket “I’m right here D.O” She used his stage name because she was still carrying the rush of his performance. He looked up and if the face he made when he saw her was any indication, she could tell that he was very happy to see her. She stood where she was though. She had decided to play a bit safe from now on. Let him take the first step. She had been too straight forward, and she knew men didn’t like that very much.

He took the first step and kept walking until he reached her on the same stairs they met before. She pulled a couple of bills that she had saved for him from her pocket, grabbed the hem of his jeans, and stuck the bills there “Somehow your performance today was even better than last week” She wasn’t looking at him, her eyes were fixed on her hands still holding his pants. He thanked her under his breath, and she felt his hands on her upper arms, sliding up. When he reached her shoulder she finally looked up, and as soon as her eyes made contact with his, he had his lips attached to hers. It wasn’t soft, no. He went for the win immediately.

There was urgency and need. She tried to answer with the same feelings, but she was caught off guard. Not only by how fast and without warning he had attacked, but also by how good the attack was. His lips lived up to the expectations. Such plump, big, bright lips had to be good at kissing. He pillowed hers naturally, they were soft, but just at the touch, because they didn’t act softly. Once she recovered herself from the shock, she moved her arms to his neck and pushed herself closer to his body. He released a soft moan, grabbing her by the waist, eliciting a moan from hers. Her hands started playing with his damp hair, and his hands moved along her back, tickling a little bit. She jerked slightly under his touch, so he moved away, their lips separating with a loud smack. They locked stares for a while until Kyung Soo pulled her in again with the same urgency. He backed her up against the stair rail and he sneaked both hands under her light shirt. The shiver of pleasure she felt almost made her roll her eyes to the back of her skull “Kyung Soo” She whispered between kisses “Someone”

He interrupted her again

“Could”

And again.

“Come”

And again.

He shrugged without letting go of her lips. He was right, it didn’t matter. But she didn’t want to be interrupted in this precious moment and being left with an awkward feeling. She was going to give it another try and convince him to go to another place, but he won “I really want to sleep with you” He said, whispering against her lips, his hands still under her shirt “You do?” She asked a bit surprised. He nodded, kissing her again “Shall we then?” He nodded again, kissing her jaw “My car is parked two streets away from here”

“Let’s go then”

“You don’t have to work?” Her voice wavered a bit because of his kisses on her jaw “They changed my shift, my night is free” She could swear she got wetter with the statement “I don’t think I can wait for us to arrive at my place, you?”

“Are you proposing sex in the car?” He asked, playful voice and excitement in his eyes “Yeah”

“Let’s do that then” She dropped a last kiss on his lips, grabbed his hand and walked him outside the alley. They had to sneak a little bit to avoid a group of girls that were still waiting to get inside “Why are there so many people today?”

“This week is the last show for girls, for the next two weeks we have guys nights”

“Don’t tell me”

“Yeah, gay audience”

“Do you and the tall guy touch each other more during gay nights” He looked at her with questioning eyes, an adorable look “The tall guy? Kai? Yeah, there’s definitely more skinship”

“Can I come?” He shook his head, a solid denial, she pouted “No, only men allowed” She scoffed “I’m still coming to pick you up though”

“What if I want to leave with someone from the audience?” She looked at him with fake shock “Are you trying to get me hornier than I already am?”

“What’s with straight girls wanting to see two guys fuck?

“I like guys! If you offer me one naked guy, sweating, moaning and stuff, I will be interested, but if you offer me two guys, plus they go down on each other and more, you got yourself a deal”

“I never thought about it like that”

“Don’t tell me you don’t enjoy watching two girls fuck”

“Are you proposing a threesome?” She rolled her eyes and started walking faster. She liked it when Kyung Soo made jokes. He looked always so stoic, his natural expression was like that, but he was a jokester too, and she loved a good laugh.

They reached the three-floor parking lot in a couple of minutes. She didn’t pay the ticket because she was planning on staying longer “Are there any guards in here?” Kyung Soo asked, looking around the almost empty parking lot, passing his arm around her waist “Not at this time”

“Good”

They took the elevator to the second floor, where there were only five cars parked, probably from the houses around. Hers was parked in the back, against a wall. Not a very safe place, but it was the only one available when she arrived. She opened the door with the key fob and Kyung Soo whistle softly next to her “Nice car”

“Thank you, it was a graduation gift from my parents”

“Are they rich?” She shrugged “They are doctors”

“So, rich”

“Yeah, pretty much” She opened the door for him, urging him to get inside, and then opened her door, getting into the driver’s seat “What are you doing? Why aren’t you here?”

“Calm down, I’m arranging the seats, so we can have more space back there” She pressed a button and the seat next to her slid to the front, and when she was done, she climbed to the back, going into Kyung Soo’s lap immediately. “You sure Kyung Soo?” She asked, coming back to the matter at hand “Very” And he sounded like it “May I ask why this sudden urge?” She finished her sentence rocking her hips slightly “It's not sudden, as been there for a while”

“I can understand that”

“Yeah? You feel the same?” She answered with a purr like voice “You already know it”

“Mmm, I know, hurry up and take off your jacket”

“You do it”

“No, I’m always taking my clothes off for you, now is your turn”

“For me? Only for me?” She asked, raising a mocking eyebrow.

“Of course, for you and the other 100 women in the audience” She had a good laugh with that, and she felt bad for poor Kyung Soo, so she took off her jacket, and started to unbutton her blouse. Kyung Soo stared at her with hooded eyes, licking his lips a couple of times. When she slid her blouse down her arms, she sent a little prayer for the gods of parking lots so no one could run into them fucking. She didn’t want this moment interrupted by someone.

She freed her chest from her bra and rested her arms casually around his neck “Now you” He obeyed and pulled his black t-shirt up, almost knocking his glasses off his face “Want me to take care of those?” She offered, planning on leaving his glasses on the front seat “No, I won't be able to see you” She wiggled her hips on top of him, her legs bothered by that position. She still stayed there, feeling him grow unbelievable hard beneath her. She arched her back when Kyung Soo raked his fingers down her chest, touching her directly for the first time. His thumbs rubbed her nipples and she shut her eyes releasing a long, relaxed sight.

He was holding her firmly against his chest, she shut her eyes to really give in to the feeling of his hot mouth everywhere against her skin. She found her hand moving on its own volition in between them to palm his erection through his pants “Take this off” She whispered against his mouth. He lifted his hips, with her included and pulled his sweatpants and underwear down quickly. She felt her mouth water. She reached for his erection again and Kyung Soo arched into her palm with a deep moan, his voice lost against her shoulder. He was already slick, so she had it easy moving her hands, stroking him up and down. He was heaving beautifully, his pleasure gave her more pleasure than she could have imagined.

Moon Soo started fumbling around to get a condom from her jacket. When she came back with it, Kyung Soo had a mocking grin “You planned this?”

“No, I always have condoms on me, I work in a hospital, is almost our policy to give this away to every teenager that comes in”

“I will believe you”

“And what if I planned this, would that be a surprise?” He giggled, taking the condom from her hands, opening it easily “No, you have always been very clear about your intentions” She saw him put on the condom easier than she could “Thank you” Their eyes met, and Moon Soo knew they had to start taking action soon before someone could catch them.

He easily slipped inside her but didn't move. His hands slid up her torso, then her neck and then rested them against her face, holding it and kissing her gently “This is the dirties and most dangerous thing I have done in my life” He admitted, groaning as she wiggled her hips, taking him deeper. He held her close at the beginning, and he allowed her to set the pace. The smile on her face appeared suddenly, pleasure already pooling inside of her, watching him as he watched her, it was clear they were both having a great time. She started slow, but that didn’t last a lot. She had imagined it way too long to take her time. Time would come later, now she only had urgency.

“Grab me harder,” She said, pulling herself closer to him “Don’t resist yourself” He nodded and hugged her waist, his arms strong, solid as a rock. Her chest was stuck to his, Kyung Soo’s face resting in between her breast. He sucked and bit the skin in front of him. She had to grab the back seat, to have some sense of stability. Kyung Soo’s hips thrust harder, almost lifting her from the seat. He had obeyed, he wasn’t resisting anymore. Her rapid breathing turned in to loud moans quite quickly.

The movement of his hips, his bruising hold around her waist, and the vibrations that his moaning cause on her chest had her close to her climax. He moved his face from her chest and looked up at her, pinching her side so she would look back at him. He had a wicked smile, his eyes dark and sensual “Do it” He told her “Come”

“How do you know?”

“I just do” She moved her hands from the back seat to his face. Kyung Soo kept looking at her. The harder she thrust, the darker his eyes turned. “Get back a little bit” He whispered against her lips “I wanna see you” She pulled away, resting her back against the front seat “Touch yourself,” He said, pointing at her chest. She grinned at him, bringing her hands slowly to her chest. Kyung Soo held her hips, steadying her, as she kept twisting her own nipples between her fingers. He licked his lips, eyeing her up and down over and over. She could feel him growing harder inside of her “Kyung Soo” She panted “Touch me, I need to come” He brought his right thumb to his lips, licked it and then brought it to her clit. It felt cold and firm against her center. He rubbed her and then moved his fingers to where their bodies were connected “This is amazing” He muttered, she wanted to agree, but she was busy moaning. As his thumb was coaxing her in to release, Kyung Soo arched up off the seat, pounding in her stronger than before. His raw need was visible, and she could also feel it in the air. Kyung Soo was right, this was the dirtiest and most dangerous thing.

She could sense her orgasm coming, his thumb working furiously, his hips thrusting rhythmically. She was enraptured by his damp chest, his smell, his fogged glasses, his red lips, his furrowed eyebrows and his dark eyes. All that had her ready to explode. “I’m gonna come Moon Soo” He said, licking his thumb and them bringing her close to his body again, holding her face close, forehead against forehead. Her legs began to tremble, her moaning was getting louder and louder. Kyung Soo brought his hand back to her clit and started to rub her again. And it took a couple of seconds until it hit. She cried out, clenching him inside, his own orgasm followed hers. He bit her shoulder to control his moaning. She wanted to hear him, but the sting of his teeth was not bad at all. She felt herself melt against him. His hands caressed her back, his eyes were closed, and his lips parted, letting much-needed air inside. She tried to move away, her legs already complaining, but he stopped her “Not yet, just a little bit more” She didn’t know what he needed a bit more. Having her there, hold her, or just feeling her around him. But she stayed still, it wasn’t bad at all.

His eyes opened slowly, and she made sure to greet him back with a smile. He answered with one of his own, and finally allowed her to move.

She kneeled next to him, resting her body against the seat. He peeled himself from the seat, groaning at his state “I don’t like sweating” He murmured, grabbing his t-shirt and cleaning his chest and back “Pass me my underwear” She told him, and he dug under the front seat, coming back with her underwear and bra and his boxers. They got dressed in the back seat, giggling as they hit themselves several times with the ceiling or the door handles. “Are you leaving now?, or I can convince you to come home with me?” She asked, buttoning her blouse “Convince me” He said, arranging his hair as best as he could. She grinned at him, and got down into the floor “See? It was a good idea to arrange the seats” Kyung Soo looked at her amused, watching her sit between his legs, reaching for the elastic of his pants “Are you going to suck me off?” She nodded, biting her lower lip “You are very good at this”

“Convincing people?”

“No, having sex” She agreed with him, she knew she was good, but Kyung Soo wasn’t bad at all. She freed him from his sweatpants again and licked his half-hard dick immediately. His hands moved to her head and that kind of sealed the deal.

The drive home was fun.

Kyung Soo was amazed at how risky the entire situation was, but also how nobody came in during those 30 minutes they spend in the back seat. She felt soothed, her body was very relaxed, and she enjoyed this talkative Kyung Soo.

They arrived at her flat. Thank god she had cleaned that Monday.

Kyung Soo looked around as the lights went on “Beautiful place Moon Soo”

“Thank you”

“Also a graduation gift?”

“No, I bought it” He looked at her with his big, round, surprised eyes “You bought it?” She only nodded in response and he copied her “Congratulations” She thank him and handed him a bottle of water. He drank half of it in one go. She did the same. “It's quite late” She commented, looking at the clock in the kitchen “It is”

“You want to sleep Kyung Soo?”

“I will be lying If I say no”

“Then let’s go” She guided him inside the house into her bedroom. He complimented the place again “You have to work tomorrow?” He asked as she handed him an oversize t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants “At the afternoon”

“Me too”

“Great, so let’s fuck some more tomorrow morning” She winked at him and clicked her tongue. She passed by him, into the bathroom to take off her make up and enjoy a well-deserved shower. She put on her pajama and went out of the bathroom. Kyung Soo passed by her, and she could hear the water running as soon as he closed the door.

Suddenly an idea struck her. She dashed to her wardrobe and pulled out the famous white shirt. Still with no buttons on.

She took off her pajama and put on his shirt. She sat on the bed, giving him her back, and began putting lotion on her legs.

The house was quiet, he was done with his shower apparently. She heard the door of the bathroom open, followed by a loud intake of air. She remained nonchalant, rubbing her thighs with lotion “Moon Soo?” He called her, and she turned around, acting innocent.

His face. His expression. She recognized that face from before. The dark eyes, the way he licked his lips and his breath stuttered in his chest. Hunting mode. “Fuck sleep, come here” He walked quickly to her side and lifted her from the edge of the bed to toss her on top of it. He crawled on top of her, opening her shirt, leaving her lying naked on top of the bed. He moved back, staring at her from head to toe, his face still in hunting mode. He grabbed her knees and opened her legs, positioning himself between them, lying on his stomach. He didn’t say anything, he only looked at her in the eye, asking for permission. She answered by grabbing his hair, inviting him closer.

He slid down her underwear and brought his mouth to the inside of her thighs, kissing roughly. Meanwhile, his fingers stroked her, parted her. A surprised moan dropped from her lips when he slipped a finger inside her, and then another. She felt like having him inside again, but that was clearly not his intention right now. He looked as if he was having a great time between her legs. He kept slipping his fingers in and out of her at a leisurely pace. It felt so soothing. Of course she was very aroused, and whenever she looked between her legs and met his eyes she felt as if she could explode, but overall she was so relaxed.

This couldn’t get better.

But it could, and it did.

She felt his fingers leave her and he rearrange himself between her legs, he passed his arms under her thigs and grabbed them firmly “May I?” He asked, kissing her mount. She wanted to answer, maybe make a funny remark, but she was lost now. She only nodded at him, and when he smirked at her, licking his lips, she almost came just with that.

She jolted and cried out in surprise when his tongue made the first tentative lick. His tongue felt heavy and hot. He gave several slow licks, with each moan she released, the grip on her thighs became stronger. His lips sealed around her clit, surprising her. She looked at him again, and he was looking back. His full lips were shining, and she saw them melting with her skin. She moved her right hand to where their bodies were connected and caressed his top lip with her thumb. He remained still as she caressed his lips, and then his face and head. Suddenly he sucked harder as his tongue licked her and she could barely keep her legs open, the pleasure almost making her squeeze his head with her thighs, as the vivid sensations made her entire body shake. This wasn’t the first time she felt this good, sure, but it was very different. Because not only Kyung Soo was doing magic with those lips and tongue of his, his entire demeanor was so sensual. So only been stared at by him was incredibly arousing.

He kept licking and sucking her, using his fingers to spread her wide and expose her to his mouth. She let him know how great she was feeling, she let out all the muffles and cries she could. As soon as he felt that she was in the edge he stopped, detaching his mouth from her body, but using his fingers again. He stroke her with two, three fingers, bringing her high down a little bit. He went back to leave kisses on her thighs, sloppy and wet kisses, she could barely endure it “Kyung Soo, have some mercy” She begged, and he only chuckled against her thigh, giving her a soft bite.

She was about to protest and then his mouth was back. She was back to the edge in a couple of seconds. It was too much, and she wanted this to end because it was driving her crazy, but at the same time it was the best sensation and she wanted to keep feeling like that for a while. His mouth and fingers were dedicated to her pleasure, she was breathing hard, panting. He grew more aggressive, his eyes closed, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration and pleasure too. He sucked her clit again, at some weird angle, she couldn’t tell, and she didn’t moan, she straight up shouted in pleasure. He repeated the movement and she was gone.

She felt his hands on her waist, moving up, caressing her as her body trembled with the aftershock of the orgasm. Her body was still trembling when he came up on top of her, kissing her briefly. Wonderfully.

He was chuckling, a bit arrogant, definitely triumphant. He dropped next to her, obviously tired “I’m very hard, but I can’t promise I can last any longer, I’m drained”

“I can be very quick” He looked at her raising his eyebrows, challenging her.

She reached into her night table, and brought back a condom, opening it quickly and putting it as fast and skillfully as he did in the car. She straddled him, letting her hair fall to one side, bringing one of his hands to her chest, and the other to her mouth. She started sucking his middle finger, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his lips opening in a long moan. Now she was the one smiling arrogantly.

She started rocking her hips, short and quick movements. One of his hands attached to her hip, almost bruising “Fuck! You weren’t lying” He said, raising his head from the pillow “You are going to need another shower” She sing song, biting the tip of his finger “Come here” He pulled her against him, passing his arms around her torso “You like this,” She said, looking at their chest “I like having your breast against me, it feels really good” He was going to say something more, but was interrupted by a moan after she changed the rhythm of her hips. He stopped talking, his arms still holding her strongly. She had a promise to fulfill, so she focused on her duty. She took advantage of her position and kissed Kyung Soo’s neck, trying not to leave a mark.

That was enough. That was more than enough. Kyung Soo grunted in her hear, holding her strongly against him.

Once he was down from his cloud, she peeled herself from him and moved the covers of her bed. He followed her instruction and got inside the bed. Moon Soo turned off the lights and went back to bed. He turned around facing her, winked at her, and closed his eyes “Good night Moon Soo”

“Good night” She answered, sighting happily.

She fell asleep immediately.

No dreams, no midnight waking up.

She slept peacefully.

And she was sure it wasn’t just because she was tired.

* * *

The sound of her cellphone woke her up.

It wasn’t the alarm, so it was for sure from the hospital. She grunted her way to the desk where she left the piece of plastic. It was one of her colleagues asking for some useless information. She cursed at him, then gave him the information and then hung up. She turned around, already awaken and saw Kyung Soo moving under the sheets, stretching and rubbing his face “Want some breakfast?” She asked him. He only nodded, grunting.

She was almost done preparing the must needed food when Kyung Soo appeared, all freshened up. It was a really nice view.

He sat at the table as she served him a mug of freshly made coffee “Thanks” He said, his voice deep and a little bit hoarse. She sat next to him and gave him a signal to go ahead and eat. And he did, with a lot of gusto. That brought a smile to her face.

They remained in comfortable silence for a long while. Apparently, he was as hungry as she was, and in need of caffeine too.

“You got a call, you have to leave?” He broke the silence as he stood up to serve himself a new cup of coffee “No, it was a colleague with a question, sorry if it woke you up”

“It’s ok, did you sleep well?”

“Very well, thank you, you?”

“Same, your mattress is amazing” She answered with a smile “You have to go to the club later?”

“Yeah, by 5, I need to rehearse”

“By the way Kyung Soo, when are you performing again that song with the rain?”

“Maybe during the year, sometimes we bring back the best ones”

“Bring back that one! It was one of the best”

“I’ll keep it in mind” She thanked him, turning around to face him, and saw him biting his lip, in deep thought “What is it?” She asked, bringing him back “I have a question, I don’t know how you will take it, but I have to ask”

“Ask then” He took a deep breath and remained serious “Now that we did it, are you like…done with me?” He was faking indifference, maybe trying to light up the mood or protect himself. It was a very vulnerable question to ask, but she was glad he did it “I’m not even halfway done with you, I still have to get you to give me a lap dance” He couldn’t control his childlike laugh, lowering his head, shy "Are you over this?" She asked back, not sure of what answer she could expect "No, I'm not, but are you looking for a relationship?”

“I don’t think so, I mean, I like you a lot, but we don’t know each other well, and also, I don’t have the energy nor time for a relationship”

“Yeah, I understand, and I feel the same”

“So…we are like each other regulars” Kyung Soo gave it a little though, nodding “I like that deal”

“Deal then” Moon Soo offered him her hand, and he shook it, a playful smile started to flourish on his face “Just one thing Moon Soo, I don’t do lap dances”

“Not even me?!” She was truly hurt “No exceptions”

“Well, that chair was an exception” She let go of his hand and crossed her arms “You are right, she is different you know, we have something special”

“Lucky bitch” Kyung Soo exploded in a shy laugh again, she wanted to get one of those at least once a day.

They were already done with breakfast. She needed a shower and maybe a morning power nap because she still felt tired and her legs still felt more jelly than muscle. Yes, they had promised each other more sex during the day, and she really wanted to do so. But she was so tired, and she had the night ship that day.

But her libido got the best of her.

She took that shower, and when she came out, Kyung Soo gave her this look, and his hair looked cute, and he was wearing those glasses, and he smelled really nice, and she was done.

They did it twice before lunch.

One more time after lunch. “Want me to drop you at your place?” She offered him, as she was putting on her clothes “I don’t think I can make it, but you could drop me at the club”

“Sure!”

It was nice that the club was just on the way to the hospital. Two of Kyung Soo’s jobs were on her way. She liked that she could help him by giving him a ride, so he didn’t have to spend money and time in transportation.

She parked in front of the club, just where the alley was. She saw in the corner of her eye a group of men chatting at the stairs in the backdoor of the club.

Kyung Soo grabbed his bag and jacket and grasped the handle of his door “I would kiss you goodbye, but the guys are there, and they are not going to leave me alone if they see us kissing”

“I can fix that” She turned on the engine of the car again and drove ahead, just a couple of meters until they couldn't be seen “See?” Kyung Soo laughed and pulled her by the nape. The kiss was long and slow. At some point, Kyung Soo’s hand even caressed her chest teasingly. He groaned suddenly, moving apart. She was left kissing the air “Shit, I just remembered what we did here last night” He said, his ears red “Just now?! that’s all I have been thinking about since we got in!” Kyung Soo laughed again and dropped another kiss on her lips “Bye” He said, caressing her cheek “Bye” She answered, her voice almost a whisper.

She was tempted to ask him when they would meet again but concluded that it was better to wait for it. Let’s see who breaks first.

Most definitely it would be her.

In the end, both broke at the same time.

Kyung Soo texted asking her if he left a pair of pants at her place. There were no pants at her house. To which he answered.

– Oh ok, anyway, wanna go for dinner this week? – She laughed as she was cleaning an ugly cut on a whiny teenager “Doctor, can you not do that meanwhile you are taking care of my wound?”

“Can you not fall down the stairs for bullying a classmate like a jackass?” He winced again because she put a bit too much pressure on the wound. She answered Kyung Soo.

– Dinner sounds nice, want me to pick you up at the club?-

\- Sure, I’ll be done by 12 –

\- Midnight, nice, all the good places are closed by that time though-

\- Well, let’s buy something and let’s eat at your place –

\- You just want me for my mattress-

\- That, and what lays on top of it – She laughed again, and the whiny teenager started whimpering – Oh yeah, my duvet is very good too –

\- Yeah, your duvet –

“Hey, kid, let me tell you something, stop bullying people who are better than you, and maybe, just maybe, when you became an adult you can be as manly, brave and amazing like Kyung Soo”

“Who’s that?”

“Kyung Soo?, He is going to be the end of me” She put a plaster on his wound and then moved to treat a cut on his finger “Ready? I need to put some stitches, prepare for your punishment”

“Moon Soo! Don’t bully the bully” A doctor shout from the next box “I’m not bullying him, I’m saving his finger, one bad movement and he could lose it”

“Moon Soo” Her colleague warned her again “Ok, ok, I will be good, how is my big boy doing? Does it hurt? Where? Here?” She pressed his thumb very lightly, she knew very well how much it could hurt. The young boy started crying again “Moon Soo!!”

She texted Kyung Soo telling him that she would be waiting for him at the alley.

She left the hospital and went shopping for a couple of things she needed. As she passed by the men’s section, she saw a pair of black pants. They were a bit pricy, but the quality was great, and she was sure they would frame Kyung Soo’s ass perfectly. So she bought them for him.

By 11:50 she was parked outside the club. And Kyung Soo was already out waiting for her “Did you wait too long?” She asked him when he got inside the car “No, less than a minute” He dropped his bag in the back seat and put on his seat belt. He smelled amazing and his hair was still wet. He was wearing a white t-shirt and dark jeans. Very sexy. “What do you want to eat?” She asked him as they left the club behind “Nothing to heavy, I was thinking sushi” Just what she was craving.

She took him to a Japanese restaurant that offered take out. They ordered the food and when it arrived both took out their wallets “Let me take care of this, I got good tips today”

“I bet you did, but I have no problem paying for this”

“Ok, let’s split it” She agreed, that was reasonable. They waited for their order chatting about their workday. Kyung Soo was amused by her story about the school bully, and Moon Soo was very interested in the highlights of the boy’s nights at the club.

They ate the sushi, drank a can of beer, and decided to go to bed and get to it. Moon Soo pushed him on the bed, and Kyung Soo landed gracefully, putting his hands behind his head “Strip for me” he said, sounding incredibly sexy, but looking extremely cute with his glasses and his hair fluffy “Aren’t you just being lazy?”

“I’ll show you lazy”

Kyung Soo tortured her for the rest of the night, acting lazy. Moving his fingers over her very slowly, kissing her neck and chest unhurriedly and pounding into her with sluggish thrusts. He fingered with such tortuously slow movements that it made her wonder if Kyung Soo had some dom tendencies. She kept rising, her orgasm pulling up, but never enough to finish. Each time she complained, he grinned darkly.

He really showed her how lazy he was.

Kyung Soo was playful, she realized. There were certain situations where he would feel comfortable and he would drop a joke, hint something naughty or just follow along with her jokes. She liked that. He looked serious all the time, but he was far from that.

When they were both in bed, bathed, and ready to sleep, Moon Soo remembered the gift she had bought.

Kyung Soo looked very pleased with his gift “This is great, the quality is amazing, and I think they will fit perfectly, how much do I owe you?”

“I hope you are joking with that question, let’s say you already paid with that mind-blowing, lazy sex session” He agreed with it.

She turned around to turn off her light, but Kyung Soo stopped her, patting her arm. He didn’t say anything, but Moon Soo knew that was body language for can we talk? Kyung Soo remained put next to her, turning his head to the side so he could look at her “Before we keep meeting after work, getting gifts for each other, and all that, I need to know what your position is in something”

“Tell me”

“Moon Soo, you are not going to offer to save me from this life, right?” She turned her head too, to look at him “What do you mean?”

“Well, I haven’t had this kind of relationship with someone from the audience before, but there had been fans offering to help, to take care of things, you know?”

“Like a sugar daddy”

“Exactly, and although I appreciate the gesture, I feel like despite them liking what I do on stage, they think that what I’m doing is bad, that they have to save me from there, get it?” She did. Offering him that sounded very disrespectful, Kyung Soo was only dancing. Taking off his clothing was part of the performance. There was nothing to be embarrassed about, there was nothing bad about it. “You like this life?” She asked him. Kyung Soo straightened his back and pushed up his glasses “I do”

“Are you proud of what you do?”

“Every choreography takes from two to three weeks to prepare, If I’m not working I’m rehearsing, we take care of our clothing, props, music, for us is not just about getting naked on stage, all of us have some dancing background, we like performing, and sell this fantasy, and I’m very proud of it, I like my job, is my favorite job from the four I have”

“I’m glad to hear that, but to be very honest with you, if you had answered no I’m not proud, I would have offered you to save you from this life” Kyung Soo lost all seriousness and started giggling, hiding his face on the crock of her neck “I’m just worried about your working schedule,” She said, resting her head against his “Don’t, is not that terrible” He remained hidden on her neck, his right arm resting on her waist “I still want to help you out”

“Well, you make a lot more than I do, the rich should help the poor”

“Does that bother you?” He shook his head, tickling her “No, is kind of cool, and you deserve it, you have a hectic schedule too” 

“Then I’m going to keep buying you stuff, I weirdly enjoyed doing that today”

“That’s ok with me” He answered with a yawn, and she felt him heavier against her shoulder. She moved down, under the covers, bringing him with her, he cuddled against her frame, and she did the same.

She was blessed with a great night of sleep again.

Moon Soo was getting out of the operation room, craving that hour of rest at the lounge room. That hard mattress was calling her.

Just when she was taking off her crocks, she got a call from the nurse at the main desk “Doctor, there’s a delivery for you in here, you need to pay”

“But I didn’t order…wait, I’m going!” She got up fast, and ran out of the room, into the reception of the hospital “Doctor!” The young nurse called her, and the delivery man in front of her turned around. “Kyung Soo” She dashed to his side “What are you doing here?” Her voice sounded so sweet in her ears, it was a bit weird for her, she could imagine how weird it was for the nurses around her “I thought you could be hungry”

“Always, how much do I owe you?”

“I hope you are joking with that question” He answered, using her own words. She smiled at him and peeked inside the bag. He had brought her some chicken, roasted veggies and rice “Hope you like it”

“I will, you are going back to work now?”

“No, this is my last delivery, I’m going home now, tomorrow early I have rehearsal, next week we are going back to normal with something new, wanna come see me?”

“Of course, are you dedicating it to me?” He laughed, and she saw the nurses that were paying attention to them flinch in surprise, she could hear them sigh “It’s a group performance”

“Nice” He raised a single eyebrow, getting serious all of a sudden “Excuse me?” She could only laugh, and he remained serious for a second before start laughing with her “I’m going to leave you then, see you on Thursday?”

“Let’s make it Friday”

“Friday then, eat everything, goodbye Moon Soo”

“Goodbye” He bowed at the nurses at the desk and walked away “Doctor, who was…?”

“I’m going to eat this at the lounge room, bye girls” She interrupted them, grabbing her bag and walking away, almost jumping with happiness.

She dressed up again. This time she went for a red pencil skirt, a black t-shirt with a cool print on it and black pumps.

She arrived at the club around 10, and there was already a long line waiting outside. Thank god Chanyeol spotted her again and she could skip the line “Miss Kang Moon Soo, welcome”

“Thank you Chanyeol”

“Hey, why is she skipping the line?” A middle-aged woman that was standing 5th or 6th in line raised her voice, clearly mad. Chanyeol stepped out, his words playful but his stand hard “Because she can, beautiful, but don’t worry you will be inside soon, don’t get like that with me, uh?” The woman giggled shyly, and Moon Soo took the opportunity and got inside.

Sehun hugged her over the bar when he saw her “I really missed…”

“My tips, I know”

“No beautiful, I missed you, you are funny, you must have missed D.O too”

“Yes, those were 2 very hard weeks” She lied, drinking the virgin margarita that Sehun prepared for her as they were speaking “I got so many numbers during gay week, I already have a week filled with dates, and the tips are three times bigger”

“I guess everything is bigger during gay night” She joked, and Sehun answered with a loud laugh as he was preparing another drink “Today they are showing a new dance, is going to be amazing” She drank more, faking surprise.

She was on her second virgin margarita, talking to a girl next to her when Baekhyun appeared on stage, wearing a light blue suit, no shirt though, only pants and jacket “Welcome back!” Everybody cheered, and Moon Soo stood up and got into the crowd. At the back, but still with the crowd “Being with our male audience is always fun, but we missed the effervescence of our female audience, let me feel you all” Everybody started shouting and clapping, and Baekhyun opened his arms to receive said effervescence, the guy really knew how to do this “Ah, that was amazing, and my friends also missed you girls, so let’s call them on stage, because we have a very nice surprise for you, first let’s receive here our beautiful god, Kai!” That was the tall guy, Moon Soo remembered. Dressed in a three-piece red suit, no shirt of course, and blonde hair, Kai appeared waving at everybody. He stood next to Baekhyun and patted his back “Now, let’s call here the cutest of all us, Xiumin!” He appeared in a white suit, but he didn’t look cute, he looked dangerous “Now our angel, Chen!” He was new to her, maybe he always performed after D.O, so it was impossible for her to see him. He had a dainty image but walked with grace in his dark green suit, and Baekhyun was right calling him angel, his smile was heavenly “And last, because he is the best” The guys next to him nodded “The manly, the cute and sexy D.O!” He walked in, that signature humble walk that disappeared when the music started. He was wearing a navy blue suit, but with a turtle neck under it. It was so sexy. And she hated that she found him so attractive when he was completely covered. Moon Soo joined the screaming. She just couldn’t avoid it.

The five men onstage lined up, and the music started.

_We are aiming at each other, and everything is frozen._

_I hear your voice sounds so harsh._

_From these thoughts, I begin to choke._

_Oh oh oh oh oh Aye ye_

_With eyes closed,_

_Each of our hearts is tightly closed._

_We are moving away from each other._..

Baekhyun was in the center and the guy was a great dancer. His ego poured from his pores, and she thought it as a compliment. It was so hard to focus on only one dancer though. Kai and Xiumin moved like cats, Jongdae and Kyung Soo looked serious and so unapproachable and Baekhyun flirted with every single part of his body.

_Ah~ I’m all burning!_

_I can not breathe, as if I was torn to pieces._

_I am dying of thirst!_

_And just like this cup,_

_I’m overwhelmed_

_Feelings on this night …_

He had commented with Kyung Soo before about how superb Kai’s performance was. And Kyung Soo had agreed with proudness. But this time it was too much. With his red suit, his long legs and his hair combed in a fancy hairstyle, Kai looked out from this world. All of them looked too good to be true, but since he was the main dancer apparently, all eyes were focused on him most of the time.

The rhythmic, catchy chorus of the song came, and the shouting went wild when their torsos started rolling with expertise. Their chests showed with proudness, all of them except one, of course. At the end of the chorus, their hands, in finger gun mode, pointed at their bulges, and there was a collective intake of air.

_Confused love & hate_

_Beautiful memories_

_Painted white,_

_Gradually disappear …_

She stopped looking at the other guys, and focused on Kyung Soo, his expression very engrossed in the choreography. It was funny how every step, was followed by a reaction from the audience, and when the 5 of them dropped to the floor with grace, she had to cover one of her ears to avoid future complications.

_Even if I close my eyes and ears,_

_In the end, the answer is love._

_Too much ego in my glass_

_And there is no room for compassion._

_I will fill it again, let me hear it …_

Now she understood why Kyung Soo rehearsed so much for this. This wasn’t a striping dance. This was real dancing. The choreography was as sexy as it was sharp.

The chorus came again, and it was more violently sexy than before. Their hips making rude movements, and Baekhyun again with that expressive face.

Their hands kept touching their chests and groins, so suggestively. The part of their chest that showed glistened under the lights. She was sure that was stripper glitter right there. It looked very enticing. 

_People come and go,_

_And you and I stay in this world together,_

_Slowly getting used to_

_To our faded feelings._

_My heart burns,_

_My beliefs evaporate._

_Just trust me_

_We will re-fill this glass._

_I’m ready._

_Kindle the fire in my heart Yeah ~_

They didn’t need to be this rude. They had no mercy. And the worst was that the song was about to finish, Moon Soo was sure, but they still hadn’t taken off a single piece of clothing. Not even the jackets, they haven’t even opened a button from their jackets, and still, everybody was freaking out. Kyung Soo was wearing a turtle neck, and she was horny as hell!

By now, several women from the audience were singing to the catchy chorus. And they kept making finger guns, pointing at them, pointing themselves. Love shooting everybody. The song came to an end, with them fully dressed, girls shouting as if they were being paid to do so and the guys walking out of the stage without looking back.

It was weird how pleasurable the entire situation was. Yes, she was very aroused by the performance, adrenaline was pumping hard in her system. But also, it was so satisfying to watch a good show.

She took a deep breath and went to the bar to finish her margarita. Sehun was grinning at her, she couldn’t tell if mockingly or like an accomplice. She ignored the grin, and paid for the drinks, leaving a nice tip. She bid goodbye, but Sehun’s voice stopped her from leaving “Hey Moon Soo, Why you always leave after D.O performs?” She only raised her eyebrows. He looked at her, and she held his stare. Then his mouth opened wide “Moon Soo?! You and …really?! How?! Hey, don’t leave! you have to tell me!” She walked fast, away from the bar. Surely Sehun wasn’t going to follow her.

She went out in a hurry, Chanyeol bowed at her and allowed another girl in. She walked as fast as her shoes allowed and turned right into the alley. Kyung Soo was just walking outside the club. She reached him and grabbed his hand, pulling him with her “What happened?”

“I think Sehun knows about us, let’s go, he could have followed me” He walked with her, of course, but he didn’t look as worried “They all know I’m seeing someone, but they don’t know who”

“Well, now they will know, I’m sorry” They reached her car fast because she found a parking space on the street. She was about to get in, but Kyung Soo stopped her, grabbing her arms caringly “Oh don’t worry, it wasn’t a secret, I was just having fun seeing them wonder who was and all that”

“Really?” He nodded and smiled at her warmly “Let’s go, I need to be at work in 15 minutes”

Kyung Soo had the night shift at the karaoke place. On their way, they chatted about the show. Moon Soo wanted him to know how good it was “You liked it?” He sounded pleasantly surprised “My god, each one is better than the other, but hey, Kai in this one was really something”

“Oh yeah, he was in his element, he came out with the entire thing”

“Amazing”

“Wasn’t the entire thing super phallic?” Kyung Soo sounded really pleased with that fact, so she wasn’t going to say no. Although it got her thinking and it totally was! It was all hip movements, fingers pointing at cocks, love shot here and there, very phallic “I didn’t know Baekhyun and Chen were dancers too since I always leave when you finish your performance”

“Oh…well, they always act last because normally their performances are too risqué” Now she was curious “Next time stay,” He told her. Moon Soo parked on the street Kyung Soo told her, and she was lucky to find a free spot “Thank you for bringing me”

“Oh mister, it’s my pleasure, are you giving me the love shot?”

“I knew you were going to say something like that, hey, since you look so pretty tonight, why don’t you come in, I will be done at 3, I can invite you some drinks, and a karaoke booth”

“Really?!”

“Yeah, have a drink, relax, and I will drive you home later” She agreed immediately.

She thought she would get bored waiting for Kyung Soo, but she didn’t. She sang song after song. Kyung Soo brought her some food and an assortment of colorful drinks, half of them with alcohol in them. He would come to check on her every 30 minutes, and each time he found her a bit tipsier. She was never prone to get drunk, but tipsiness was always there, and it was her favorite state. She had fun and the next day she was hungover free.

It was a bit past three when he came back, this time wearing his normal attire “Get ready party girl, we are leaving” She stood up, losing her balance but still able to walk. Kyung Soo passed an arm around her waist and walked outside the building “Kyung Soo, can we stop somewhere for a cup of coffee?”

“Sure thing” They drove for about 15 minutes until they found a convenience store. Kyung Soo left her at the seating area and he went for two coffees and a couple of pastries “I’m a bit hurt, you didn’t put bills on my waistband today”

“You danced wearing a turtleneck, no half nakedness, no tip” He tried to contain his laugh, but couldn’t “Can you believe that I got away with it? And I got the exact same reactions and tips”

“You and your…gang exert some weird effect on us ladies, is a mystery to me” He scoffed, muttering gang under his breath. They stayed quiet for a while, drinking their coffee and sharing a chocolate muffin. She took a deep breath. A relaxed breath. Her body felt warm, her legs and arm felt a bit jelly-like due to the alcohol and the weariness of the day. But still, she felt great. She looked great, she had a great company, and she had had the most fun in a while. Since she met Kyung Soo, she started to enjoy what was left of her youth. She moved a bit closer and dropped a kiss on his cheek. Kyung Soo flinched, but then smiled “There’s your tip” She explained, and he bowed at her “I had a great night Kyung Soo, thank you”

“I’m glad, it was nice having you at work, both of them” They toasted with their cups and enjoyed the last sip of coffee “Moon Soo, today I was thinking and I remembered the day I was delivering at your hospital, that day I was shocked when you noticed me, and then proceed to greet me…I thought you were going to act as if you didn’t know me, but you didn’t, I’m used to been ignored outside the club”

“I don’t know what to say…I was hoping to see you”

“It felt nice, I’m just commenting this with you, just want you to know that it didn’t go unnoticed”

“Didn’t I come out a bit…aggressive?”

“Sure, but for good”

“I did my best to control myself”

“Well, that was some crappy job then” She slapped his arm and he laughed moving away from her.

They were parked at her building and the clock said it was 4 o’clock by now. She was now fresh as a lettuce. The coffee helped her, and they drove the rest of the trip chatting about different stuff. Nothing personal, but a lot of stories from youth.

They arrived at her building, and before they went out, Moon Soo grabbed his hand suggestively and asked him “How can I pay you for the ride?”

“The fact that you ask how, is because you are not considering paying with money” His voice was reproaching, but his face looked soft “Nah, I’m not paying with money, don’t be such a capitalist”

Kyung Soo walked her to her apartment with his hand on her hip the entire time. He was giving her support, she didn’t need it, but who was her to deny herself the nice feeling that his hand caused her. On the elevator, he kept touching her. Fixing her hair or brushing her hand with his fingers. She didn’t know if it was on purpose or it just came naturally. But again, she wasn’t the person to stop him from doing so. She didn’t ask him if he was going to stay over, it was a fact, of course.

When the elevator doors opened, Kyung Soo’s hand went back to her hip, and he pulled her closer to his side, walking outside into the hallway.

As soon as they were inside her house, their shoes off and their bags on the floor, Kyung Soo walked her against the wall, kissing her with hunger. His lips moved back and forth between her lips and neck. Her hands were already under his sweater, touching his skin, scratching his lower back “Are you drunk?” He asked, his lips close to her ear “Not at all”

“Great” He grabbed both of her hands, pinning them above her head, his body moved forward, trapping her against the wall. She was immobilized.

Moon Soo couldn’t mutter a word. Her mind was clouded by him. 

Her eyes focused on his body, his movements, and those eyes that looked at her from between her legs. Her skirt was rolled up over her waist, and Kyung Soo got rid of her t-shirt and his sweater quickly. She felt so wet, dripping. And Kyung Soo made it worst with all the slurping noises he was making with those sinful lips and tongue. Kyung Soo stopped his ministrations, replacing his tongue with his fingers, moving his mouth to hers, dropping a wet kiss, that she wanted to answer, but couldn’t because Kyung Soo was gone “We always fuck after I perform, is it your kink Moon Soo?”

“You started,” She said between moans. Kyung Soo laughed darkly and posed one leg between hers, making her release a surprised moan “I love the sounds you make Moon Soo” He said, grabbing her waist, making her move her hips against his thigh “Maybe…it’s your kink Kyung Soo, fuck after you perform, to release sexual energy”

“Sexual Energy?”

“Yeah, all that raw sexuality you show on stage has to leave your body some way” She could barely form that sentence, the louder she moaned the harder he moved her hips against his leg, “I think you are right,” He said, dragging his bottom lips slowly up her chin, pulling her lower lip between his lips, sucking on it as he pressed his body closer to hers. 

Kyung Soo turned her around, pressing her chest against the wall. He got behind her, posing his hand on her shoulders, moving it down her naked arms, waist and hips. One of his hands moved to the front and softly caressed her clit. The pleasure made her rock her butt against his hard-on. A low growl left his lips, and it ran down her body like a warm shower. She pressed her forehead against the wall, watching his handwork. He slid his other hand up her body and helped her take off her skirt that was getting on his way “Keep your legs widespread for me” He whispered on her ear “Wait for me, don’t move an inch” She felt him move away, for what it felt like an hour. 

She could hear his ragged breathing behind her, a hand moved to her back and followed the path of her spine, and ended with a solid spank on her right cheek. She jolted in surprise, and Kyung Soo giggled darkly. She felt the sweat forming on her back and the shaking of her thighs. She couldn’t control her own breathing and the soft whimpers that left her mouth, she tried to calm herself, but the hotness of Kyung Soo’s lips and the wildness of his movements were still vivid in her body. It scared her how she was giving up her self-control. And Kyung Soo was showing a new side of him, yet another. He was ordering her around, no intention of tenderness.

It was scary, exciting and so frustrating. She loved it.

Kyung Soo’s eyes were on her now, she could feel them glued to her body, he was going to attack at any moment and that was all that mattered.

Her breathing came to a halt when she heard the sound of his belt unbuckling, and his jeans sliding down his legs. She felt warmer as he came closer to her “You better not come until I say you can” He whispered on her ear, slowly pressing his body against hers. She nodded, still unable to talk. He arranged her body, lowering her waist to make it fit perfectly with his. With no further advice, Kyung Soo pushed in, deep inside her “Fuck!” Moon Soo snapped, finally getting her voice back. His thrusting was fast and rough. His hands stayed at her hips, his grip getting stronger with each thrust. His mouth took turns between sucking her shoulder or breath against her ear. She tried to muffle her moans against her arm, but it didn’t do too much. She wanted to come. She was ready to come, her orgasm was fighting her will to follow Kyung Soo’s order. She felt how her body started vibrating, her finish announcing itself, but Kyung Soo was faster. He moved away from her, he just wasn’t there anymore. Moon Soo slid down the wall and fell on her knees. Her body just wasn’t able to hold her. Kyung Soo’s breathing came as grunts, he stood behind her, clearly as affected as she was.

Faster than before, his heat was back. He kneeled behind her, kissing her shoulder and hugging her from behind “I’m not done with you, turn around” Moon Soo did as he said. She was sure her face looked like a mess by now. Her eyes were slightly teary, and her forehead covered in sweat. Kyung Soo looked at her frowning, his stare piercing. She didn’t know what his next move was, and the uncertainty scared her for a while. Only until Kyung Soo smiled at her. A warm smile that didn’t show his teeth but softened his entire face “Put your arms around my neck” He instructed her and she followed “Now move your legs here…that’s it, I’m going to pull you up” He grabbed her thighs, and locked them around his waist and with what looked like almost no effort, he stood up, caring her “I’m going to carry you inside, people can pass by your door and they will hear you moaning and screaming…Moon Soo, say something” She rested her head against his shoulder and crossed her ankles behind his back to prevent her from falling “You are so bad Kyung Soo” He chuckled and left her body on the sofa “And you like it” He said, kissing her. She nodded, she couldn’t fool him “You’re so sexy” He whispered against her lips, and she felt her insides explode in excitement. Kyung Soo’s approval felt always so good “On your hands and knees”

Oh shit, it was on.

She didn’t hesitate. Her body suddenly gained new strength and she was back to have a bit of control over it. She positioned herself as told, wiggling her hips at him. Kyung Soo arranged himself against her, and gave her a new instruction “I’m going to put it in, and when I give you the signal, you have to start moving” He followed his command with a hard slap on her right cheek, surprise and pleasure covering the girly yelp she made.

That was the signal.

Moon Soo started moving her hips imitating Kyung Soo’s movements from before. But he didn’t want that “Slow Moon Soo, no hurry, take your time to feel every inch” She wanted to scream. This was too much for her. The number of feelings she had swimming inside of her were confusing, and this was a first, so she didn’t know how to deal with herself. But she was obedient and swallowed that salad of feeling. She didn’t want to make Kyung Soo wait. She followed his orders. And she started to move her hips as slowly as she could. Focusing on the feeling of Kyung Soo’s engorged shaft inside her and how easily it slid in and out. Kyung Soo kissed her back and pulled her by the hair, moving her closer to his chest, until they were stuck to each other “I’m almost there Moon Soo, move faster” She did as told, enjoying the slapping sounds of each thrust, how strongly he hugged her, holding her tightly from behind “Kyung Soo, please let me…can I…can I come…please” She begged, and felt like crying when Kyung Soo allowed her to do so, inviting her to come with him. Kyung Soo released her from his strong grip, grabbed her hips and started thrusting hard and fast until Moon Soo shouted in pleasure, contracting around his dick, making him finish immediately. He dropped on top of her, she could barely stand in her fours “Moon Soo, you are amazing, come here” He detached from her body and sat on the couch, bringing her with him. Moon Soo winced when her bottom rested on his thighs, the places where he had spanked her were burning now “Did I hurt you?” He asked her, kissing her forehead, cleaning the sweat with his hand and cuddling her in his arms “No, not at all” She answered with a string of voice “That was…” She didn’t need to find the words to describe what just happened because Kyung Soo interrupted her with a deep kiss “Thank you for allowing me to do it” He said, kissing the love bites that were already showing bright on her skin “You are very welcome, whenever you need it…it was a really good night” A shiver ran down her body when Kyung Soo kissed her again “Are you cold?” He asked with worry “No, it’s just an aftershock from that great orgasm you gave me” Kyung Soo laughed shily, that innocent demeanor back. The contrast of his personality always took her breath away She hid her face in the crook of his neck and released a long sight “Kyung Soo, I’m tired” The last thing she heard was something similar to an exasperated sight. He muttered something but she couldn’t grasp what he said. She had fallen asleep. She felt him trying to wake her up, but it was impossible.

She was long gone now.

* * *

She couldn’t quite pinpoint when they stopped meeting only after Kyung Soo’s performances and they started going out regularly. And not even to have sex.

Kyung Soo would come to the hospital so they could go for dinner, or Moon Soo would pick him up at one of his jobs.

Sometimes they both have to go back to work after those lunch or dinner dates, so that hour of socialization was precious.

It was very interesting talking to Kyung Soo. Moon Soo suspected that he was more than a pretty face, and she was right.

Kyung Soo was very mature. He had a very calm mind. He was rational, but not cold. He surprised her with some of his answers and comments and also asked her complex questions that she was glad to answer.

It was very relaxing to spend time with him. And she knew Kyung Soo felt the same way. He told her so.

That night Kyung Soo invited her to the restaurant where he worked. Apparently, the owner of the restaurant allowed him to use the kitchen to practice “I’m thinking on becoming a chef” He said as he walked inside the kitchen “I love cooking, I’m good at it, and my boss is already teaching me whenever he has time, he said I’m good” Moon Soo was shocked, in a good way “I know you are good, but really?! I’m so glad to hear that!” She wanted to hug him, but couldn’t find the right time, Kyung Soo was giving her his back, turning off the oven “I’m going to take it slowly, I don’t know yet if I want to take formal studies, or just learn from experience, but I feel confident about this path”

“Sure, it’s an amazing job, is hard, but I feel like it would be very rewarding” He nodded, his face light up by his own news apparently.

He cooked Samgyetang and it tasted amazing. It was somehow familiar, very warm for that cold night “Now that you are taking this new path, are you dropping one of your jobs?”

“Not yet, I want to be very sure about it. Test it out a little bit, my finances work like a clockwork, so I can’t leave any of my jobs” Moon Soo left her spoon and drank from her cup of soju. There was this question that had been going around her head for a while, but she felt it could be rude to ask. It was none of her business. But now that Kyung Soo was talking about it, she thought it could be appropriate “Kyung Soo, what are all these expenses that you have?” He didn’t react to the question, he kept eating and answered as if it was nothing “Well, I have to pay rent, my expenses and also I’m paying my brother’s university fees” That was something she didn’t know “You have a younger brother?”

“No, an older brother…is a long story,” She thought that was the end of it, but he kept talking after swallowing a mouth full of chicken “He was studying physics because he is very smart, but he didn’t like it at all, there was all this pressure from our family, and he was on his third year, anyway…he felt into this horrible depression…my parents didn’t want to pay for another career, he had to finish what he started you know? But he was on the verge, so I thought I could help him, I had just finished school, and I had no idea what to do with my life, so I offered myself to pay for his education” That wasn’t the longest sentence that had come from his mouth, but it was definitely the most personal one “He accepted?”

“Not at the beginning, but I kind of manipulated him in to accept, I told him, you are my brother and I need you here with me, I may have cried a little bit, so he accepted my help”

“How is he now?” Kyung Soo’s face light up talking about his older brother. He looked as mature as an older brother, but the shine in his eyes showed the admiration of a little brother towards his big brother “Great, he is studying architecture, he always wanted to study that, on his second year he won a scholarship so now I only have to pay half of the tuition”

“And you still work four jobs, how many jobs you had before?”

“Six” He clearly suspected how she was going to react, so his answer was almost imperceptible, his hand covering his mouth in a very obvious way “ You are amazing” But he wasn’t expecting that, he lowered his face in embarrassment and kept eating to hide his smile “Everything it takes to help him”

The food was wonderful. If Kyung Soo kept working like that, his goal of becoming a chef would be reached in less time than expected. He prepared a couple of espressos, and they kept talking about him “How did you start working at EXO Club?” She asked, taking a sip of coffee “I used to go to this dance studio when I was in high school, and I met Junmyeon there, our boss, we became friends although we were some years apart, when I finished school I lost contact with him, then one day I met him again, and he was driving this amazing car and wearing expensive clothes, so he offered me to work in his business”

“He didn’t tell you what it was”

“Of course not, come to see our shows, he said, I did and I immediately said no…but he insisted, I met the guys, they taught me some choreography’s and then, faster than I expected I was on stage” Moon Soo was on the edge of her chair “How was it?”

“It felt amazing, I went down from the stage with an erection” She almost shrieked in surprise “Really?!”

“Yeah, out of adrenaline and excitement, because it wasn’t sexual”

“It was like a power rush”

“Yeah, something like that, and also I felt like a new side of me was emerging,” She asked a very necessary question now “Your family knows about this?”

“No, not even my brother, I’m not ashamed of it at all, but I know they wouldn’t understand, so I will rather avoid the bad moment”

“I get it” There was nothing else she could say “You do” He didn’t say it as a question “What do you mean?” He smiled at her, resting his head on his hand, leaning closer to her “They wouldn’t get it as you do, why do you get it?”

“More than getting it…I just don’t judge you, Why would I? It’s just a job, you are doing all this meanwhile you figure out what to do next”

“How did you know what to do? How did you know you wanted to be a doctor?” He was changing the subject. She wanted to dig more inside his head, know more things, but she knew this was a lot for him “Well, it’s in my DNA, but at the beginning, I was going to be a neurologist like my mom, but when I was doing my internship at the hospital where I work now, I had to work at the ER, on my first day I had to help a woman give birth at the parking lot and do CPR to a 10-year-old, the next day I had to extract a nail from the chest of a construction worker and convince a little boy to take the rabies shot without biting whoever came close to him, I was hooked immediately”

“It was different everyday” He stated matter of fact “Yeah, I love how unpredictable everything is, so I decided to stay there for now, maybe in the future I will specialize in another thing, but for now I like where I am, I’m still young”

“That’s the thing! We are still so young to take such an important decision”

“I know” She could only agree with him. She was somehow glad that Kyung Soo was more than she could see. After that chat, it was clear that the image she had of him was correct, but now she could add braveness, lack of selfishness and commitment.

That night she left without Kyung Soo. He wanted to practice some more, and she needed to sleep for her day shift. He packed some leftovers for her and dropped her at her car. Without thinking, she moved closer to him for a good-bye kiss and he answered back.

They had just shared a date.

And it hit Moon Soo when she was getting ready to sleep. What they had before that were meetups, this one was a date. They got together at a certain place, at a certain hour, they ate together, they talked, and then one of them left.

A date.

She felt all happy all of a sudden. It was so cute, and so unlike her.

Obviously, this wasn’t the best night that she had spent with Kyung Soo, but it was one to remember.

After that, they had several dates.

It was very unpredictable due to their schedules. Sometimes they planned them, like when they took a day trip to the beach. And other times it was a spur of the moment. Like that day. Kyung Soo texted her saying that the coffee where he worked had to close due to maintenance if she was free, they could go somewhere, she answered back:

\- Let’s make that somewhere my house, I’m doing laundry –

\- Be there in 15 –

She opened her door to a hair down, glasses on, sweater and chinos combo Kyung Soo. Which with all honesty, it was her favorite Kyung Soo. He looked like a church boy with that outfit. And then at night…the glasses were off, the hair was pulled back with a good amount of gel, and the sweater was replaced by a shirt and the chinos by tear-away pants.

Kyung Soo was like…Superman “Oh Shit that’s it!” She shouted as he was kissing her neck, as a greeting, of course, “What, what happened?” His eyebrows rise in worry and his eyes were rounder than usual, his cute lips in a pout “I just got it, who you look-alike” His eyebrows were now tightly knit together, he was demanding an explanation “I just realized that you are like Superman, by day you are Do Kyung Soo, a hard-working young man, handsome as hell who wears glasses, his hair down, chinos or jeans and sweaters or sweatshirts, but at night, the sexy is on, and you become D.O, suit on, glasses off and hair combed to the back, so you are like a sexy Superman, who instead of fighting evil, gets girls horny on stage” He started laughing, his eyes closed, nose crunching and his lips forming a heart. He hid in her shoulder, his hands still grabbing her waist “That’s very accurate” He muttered against her shoulder still laughing. Her smile was triumphant, not only she had found that amazing resemblance, but she also made Kyung Soo laugh like that. She loved doing that.

Instead of going out, Kyung Soo offered to help her with her shopping list, so meanwhile she finished doing her laundry and cleaning her room, Kyung Soo went to the supermarket.

He came back with her shopping list and also all the things he would need to make lunch.

Just when she was done showering after a long morning of house cleaning, Kyung Soo took out the chicken from the oven “Did you learn to cook this at the restaurant?”

“Yeah, just yesterday, hope you like it” And she did. Kyung Soo would become a great chef, for sure. They were talking about what to do for the rest of the day when her phone rang. It was her boss. “Moon Soo, you won the lottery, you have to go to the annual charity dinner”

“No, please boss, no, don’t do this to me!”

“Sorry, it wasn’t me, it was the poll, six people from ER are going, three doctors, three nurses, so get a nice dress, put your smile on and gets us that freaking equipment”

“Ok…got it, but I get a free day for my birthday”

“This is not how this works!….but ok, deal”

“Thank you” When she hung up, Kyung Soo wasn’t at the table anymore, he was washing the dishes at the kitchen. She stood in the doorframe, looking at him, all cute with his sleeves rolled up “Kyung Soo, stop it, I will take care of it”

“It’s ok, go get ready so we can go for a walk or something”

“About that, I just got a call from my boss” The look of disappointment he gave her broke her heart, she walked to him and grabbed his arm “No, is not what you think, my boss called me to tell me that I have to go to the annual charity dinner of the hospital, do you want to come with me?” He dried his hands and turned to face her “I would love to, but what if one of your colleagues recognizes me” She needed some seconds to grab the meaning of that sentence “Recognize you from delivering?” That was honestly the only thing that came to her head. He pinched her cheek, and with a mocking tone told her “No dummy, from the club”

“Oh…what about it?”

“Wouldn’t be embarrassing for you? It happened to me one time, my brother invited me to one of his parties, and one of his classmates recognize me, I left the place immediately, thank god she never found out about my relationship with him”

“I’m sorry about that, but I wouldn’t care, but if it’s embarrassing for you it’s ok”

“No, of course not, I wanna go with you” She grabbed his face and gave him a peck on the lips “Thank you, I really don’t want to go by myself”

“Sure, is a fancy dinner, right?”

“Very, do you have a suit?”

“No, only the ones I wear on stage with velcro on the sides”

“Sexy, but I guess is not good for the occasion, let me buy you one, my gift” He gave her a peck on the lips like she did “That would be a very useful gift”

“Let’s go then!”

Kyung Soo looked beautiful in all the suits he tried on. They had a hard time choosing. But after an hour and a half of trying on, he chose a suit with a navy velvety jacket, black pants, white shirt, and black tie. It looked elegant, young and it fitted him perfectly “What about your dress?”

“I already have one”

“So you get to see me trying on clothes, but I don’t?” He was being dead serious “Well, we can go and try dresses if that’s what you want”

“I would like that a lot, thank you very much” After 30 minutes of trying dresses, she was glad that she had the right one at home because none of them really satisfied her. Kyung Soo, on the other hand, was pleased with all of them.

She did buy herself a new pair of shoes, and she was paying for them when Kyung Soo got a call. It was from the club, he needed to go because they were holding a meeting regarding the next show.

They stopped in front of the club, and Sehun and Baekhyun were chatting in the front door “Should I keep driving?”

“Don’t worry, they already know about you, Moon Soo, how can I pay you for this gorgeous suit?” He moved his eyebrows suggestively, licking his lips “Kyung Soo, you don’t need to pay with your body for everything I give you”

“But I want to, is just an excuse to sleep with you”

“Well, you don’t need excuses” He giggled, taking his bag, getting ready to get out the car “Can I drop at your place after work? I sleep better at your bed”

“Sure, I’m not going to be there, I have the night shift”

“Ok, probably I’m not going to be there when you arrive from work, I’ll leave you something to eat” Ah, she wanted to kiss him “I’ll really appreciate that”

“Ok, I’m leaving now” He leaned across his seat and kissed her on the cheek. Sehun walked to her door as Kyung Soo walked around her car to her side. He saw how his shoulders stiffened suddenly when Sehun approached her. She rolled down her window when Sehun leaned on her car “Moon Soo, you haven’t visited me in a while, I miss your tips”

“Liar, you miss me, my shifts are a bit hectic, but as soon as I get a free weekend, I will visit you”

“Deal!” Kyung Soo stood next to him and gave him a serious look. Sehun shrieked, jokingly apparently, and walked away “Goodbye Kyung Soo”

“Bye” She looked behind him and found Sehun waving at her and Baekhyun looking at her a bit serious.

They met at her house on the night of the charity. Kyung Soo arrived all dress up. His hair combed to the side, a different pair of glasses, a more elegant one, and he was wearing his new suit and shiny shoes. He looked insanely handsome. Somehow, he looked taller and his skin was shining “Are you wearing highlighter?” She asked him, examining his face “No, I put on a sheet mask though, people on YouTube said it was mandatory”

“You are on it! You aren’t taking this lightly”

“You like it? I did my best, I’m your date after all, I have to give a good impression”

“You already did, that time you dropped by to give me food, all the nurses went nuts, they still ask me about you” He laughed as she took the pleasure of arranging his tie, it didn’t need it, but she wanted to do it “What did you say to them?”

“I only winked at them and kept silent, those gossipers, thank god they are great at their job, I guess today we are going to get a lot of looks, especially if you go looking like this” He took a step back, turning around, checking himself in the mirror “I really look that good? I don’t think is that big of a deal, what about you? Where is your dress?” She dashed into her room, she had completely forgotten about it. And time was running.

Her dress was a nice piece she had bought for the wedding of her friend, the one that took her to the strip club. And now she was wearing it to the date with the guy she met there. It felt like a full circle somehow.

Her dress was a big deal. She felt like a big deal on it. The night she wore it she got a lot of date requests, but she rejected them. After all, she had a deal with Kyung Soo and that was more than enough.

It was a black velvet party dress. It was tight-fitting with a deep cleavage, thin straps, and an open back. It was very revealing, but the length was a couple of centimeters under the knee, so it balanced the sexiness with the properness.

When she went out of the room, Kyung Soo’s mouth opened in a very cartoonish way. That was the reaction she was looking for. She asked him what he thought about to dress, to check if he could form sentences “God, you look so sexy, but still so elegant” He answered caressing her hip with a heavy hand “Thank you, shall we?” Kyung Soo grabbed her hand and hold her as she put on her shoes. They went to the venue in a taxi, they wanted to drink.

The place looked better than in other years. It was filled with people from the hospital and the fat cats. As soon as they arrived, someone put a flute of champagne in their hands. Moon Soo never liked this kind of event. There was too much talking involved and she didn’t like half of her older colleagues, and by the end of the night, they were all drunk and handsy. But she always went by herself to previous dinners. Now she had Kyung Soo next to her. He wasn’t holding her hand, but he stood very close to her, his free hand brushing her back sometimes.

They had just finished their meal when Kyung Soo excused himself so he could go to the bathroom. They were sharing a table with a couple of people from the ER and the ICU, the quiet ones thankfully, so they didn’t ask her personal questions. They all went to the bar, dancing or the patio. She stayed at their table waiting for Kyung Soo. She stood up to stretch her legs and saw him speed walking to her side, worry covering his face “What? What happened? Why are you making that face?”

“Remember when I asked you what would happen if someone recognized me from the club? That happened, and remember how we have gay nights? Well, someone from those nights recognized me”

“Who?!” She didn’t show worry in her voice, she was eager to hear the hot gossip “That guy who’s coming our way” Moon Soo turned around and found him easily. If Kyung Soo looked scared, that guy was clearly already dead, out of fear. And what was worst, she recognized who he was “Doctor Kim Jang Woo?! But he is married with two kids, his wife works at the hospital board”

“Well, he just bought Kai a very expensive watch, and he was there every single night” On his way, Doctor Kim was stopped by someone, giving them time to prepare “I didn’t say anything to him, but he went pale when he saw me”

“ Wait! This could be helpful for me” Kyung Soo looked at her surprised and she knew he saw the plan forming in his head “How so?”

“ We need new equipment at the ER and the board keeps rejecting our petition”

“Then use this” He gave her a sly smile “I will” Doctor Kim finally reach them. Kyung Soo was right, he was pale as a sheet “Hello Moon Soo”

“Sir” She bowed at him, acting out “Enjoying the party?” He asked, his eyes shifting from her face to Kyung Soo’s. He was a nervous wreck “Very, I was just talking to my date about what a great time we are having, right D.O?” She used his stage name, she knew it would have an effect on him. Kyung Soo gave her a proud look, biting his lip to hide his smile “Oh, your friend, what does he do?” His voice wavered and his hands kept playing with his tie “I’m a dancer” Kyung Soo answered, his voice deep and loud “Oh, good, good”

“We were talking about how it would be nice if one of our friends, Kai, could be here” He jolted and his hands turned into fists “Ok, I get it! Are you keeping this to yourself?”

“Only if you talk to your wife about our request, we need a positive answer by the end of the month, the unit can’t keep working like this anymore”

“Ok…I give you my word, but this is not very professional from you” Moon Soo didn’t like that comment “I don’t think you are the best person to talk about professionalism or values in general” Even Kyung Soo reacted to the tone of her voice. After the shock, the face of the man went red and he walked away. Kyung Soo grabbed her hand and gave it a little shake, apparently he noted how angry that comment made her “Well done Moon Soo, should I feel bad for him though?”

“No, he is the worst, he is very disrespectful with the nurses and the doctors, and he has several complaints for sexual harassment from male nurses, he always defends himself saying that he was only trying to be nice to them, and of course they believe him” Kyung Soo now looked very upset “Oh, now I feel like we didn’t do enough”

“No, that was perfect…Kyung Soo, you feel like leaving? I’m a bit sick of this”

“Sure, let’s go” He grabbed her clutch with one hand and grabbed Moon Soo’s hand with the other, taking her out the salon “I’m sorry we didn’t get to dance,” She told him “It’s ok, I don’t like dancing” A simple joke threw her into a laughing fit, all annoyance flying out the window “Hey, does this mean you are taking off that dress?” He asked, she couldn’t tell if he was disappointed or excited by it “Not necessarily, you can pull it up and fuck me”

“I was thinking about that”

“One mind Kyung Soo, we are one mind” Kyung Soo stopped a cab, helped her get inside, and gave her address to the driver.

The first time a patient died in front of her, she cried for two days straight. It was around her fifth month as an intern. He had already lost a lot of blood in a car accident, had a terrible head injury and had spent a long time on the side of the road until someone called for help. There were few chances of him surviving, but she hanged to those possibilities.

Of course, he didn’t make it.

She had to tell the news to his wife and mother. They thank her for her help and held each other to cry. She bowed at them and got inside the bathroom to cry.

A doctor, one of her mentors, saw her and got inside the bathroom to talk to her. He told her that it never gets easy. But it gets easier. You learn how to deal with it. And at some point, you stop crying, but you feel a void “Around my fifth year as a doctor I stopped crying after a patient died, but with the years I realized that the deaths are minimal, and there are more reasons to be happy”

This was only her second year as a doctor, so when one of the few survivors of a bus accident died after she performed CPR, she dashed to the bathroom.

The doctor in charge of the shift that day send her home “This is not because of what happened, you have been here since I arrived, go to your boyfriend or girlfriend, sleep and be back by tomorrow afternoon, and Moon Soo, you know this is not your fault right?”

“Yes sir” She didn’t raise her head, her tears were still falling, and she didn’t want him to see them “Ok, go rest” She packed her stuff and graved a taxi, she didn’t feel like driving. When she arrived home, Kyung Soo was at the door with his coat in his hands, he was surprised when he saw her “Are you leaving or just arrived?” She asked, her voice was breaking again “I just arrived, are you okay?” She took off her shoes and ran into his arms, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, caressing her shoulders and head “Let’s get you to bed”.

Moon Soo told him what had happened, or at least she tried. She just couldn’t stop crying in between sentences. Kyung Soo remained silent the entire time, he was listening to her, giving her all his attention. But of course, there was nothing he could say, and Moon Soo was grateful for that. She didn’t need encouraging words, she only needed to cry. But what he didn’t express with his voice, he expressed it with his actions. He served her several teas, he cuddled her, hugged her, cleaned her face a couple of times, kissed her head, caressed her back, cheeks and hands. She felt supported, he grabbed her, allowing her to let go of everything she had to let go, but clinging to the things inside of her that would help her to get over this.

She finally fell asleep at some point.

The next morning, she woke up to an empty bed. Kyung Soo wasn’t there anymore, but next to her there was a note

\- I had to go. I’m glad I was there for you, I hope today you woke up feeling a little bit lighter –

“I am” She answered to the note. She went to the bathroom, scared of what she would see in the mirror. Crying never did any good to someone’s face. But it wasn’t that bad. Her eyes were a bit puffy, but nothing that a bit of ice couldn’t fix. Her face was still red, but a shower would help with that. But most importantly, she woke up feeling great. She wasn’t sad anymore, she wasn’t scared anymore. She felt like going back to work right now. But it was still early, and she had to be back at seven.

She was getting dress when Kyung Soo called “I didn’t want to wake you up, so I have been waiting to call you, but the anxiety was killing me, did you sleep well? How do you feel now? Are you feeling better?”

“Thank you Kyung Soo”

“Uh?”

“Thank you for being there, I woke up feeling great, like myself…I’m so happy that you were there, it made all so much easier”

“As I said, I’m glad I could help…what are you going to have for lunch?”

“Mmm…I think I’m going to cook something, don’t know what yet”

“I have a better idea, come to the restaurant, I’ll cook for you since now they hired me to work in the kitchen” She covered her mouth in surprise and started walking in circles “Are you serious?! No more delivering?!”

“No more delivering, now I’m in charge of cooking side dishes and preparing ingredients”

“Kyung Soo” Her voice broke again, she wasn’t crying, but her throat felt weird due to the happiness Kyung Soo’s news gave her “Are you okay Moon Soo?” He could hear the laugh in his words “I’m so happy for you! I’ll be there! I can’t wait”

“Moon Soo?”

“Yes Kyung Soo”

“Thank you, see you later” He hung up and she smiled for the rest of the day.

* * *

Moon Soo went to pick up Kyung Soo at the coffee shop where he worked after her shift. She arrived a bit early, so she walked around the neighborhood checking the store’s window displays. She wished she could find something for Kyung Soo, a present to commemorate his new job. She walked for a while until she found him a black apron at a specialized store. She still had some minutes to kill, so she went to Kyong Soo’s coffee to wait for him. He was preparing something in the machine very focused, so he didn’t see her when she walked into the store and ordered. The girl at the register told him what she ordered and gave him a cup with her name on it.

He came back to the sophisticated coffee machine, Moon Soo still unnoticed. After a couple of minutes of explosives noises and steam, he was done with her coffee “Moon Soo?” He called, not looking ahead “Here! Thank you D.O” She said playfully, grabbing her cup. He looked up startled “Moon Soo, you are early”

“I know, I will wait for you over there” She pointed at a comfy couch at the back of the shop “Ok, I’ll be done in 15 minutes” In the 15 minutes that passed, at least 10 costumers arrived, and Kyung Soo prepared the 10 coffees quickly.

He appeared with his street clothes after his shift ended with a middle-age woman behind him “We will miss you Kyung Soo, take care ok”

“Yes ma’am, thank you for everything” He bowed at her and gave Moon Soo a signal to come with him. He offered his hand and Moon Soo grabbed it, walking outside the coffee shop. When they were outside, he turned around facing the glass walls “I quit this job today”

“You did? Why?”

“I need to focus on cooking, and they pay me more at the restaurant now, so I can survive without the coffee money”

“Congratulations Kyung Soo” He looked at her puzzled “You are taking a new step, and that takes braveness and it needs to be congratulated”

“Thank you”

“So now you only have the job at the restaurant, the karaoke and the club”

“Yes”

“Still sounds like a lot”

“Yeah, in the future I will probably quit at the karaoke place” She was kind of relieved “Not the club uh?”

“Oh no, I love it there” He started walking with her, swinging their joined hands “Good for you, good for us, good for everybody”

“You don’t want me to quit the club?”

“Of course is your decision, but no, not only because you are amazing but also because I know you like it, you love it, you like the rush it gives you, you love to dance, you love your friends there, so why quit when you don’t have too, at least not yet” He stopped on his tracks again, grabbing her other hand, making her face him “Again, you get it”

“I get it”

Working with kids was always her favorite part of the job. They were very brave. But also, they always came with parents, and parents were terrible.

A birthday party went wrong when the kids got food poisoned with the chicken. Now the ER was populated by 10 kids, with their respective mothers and fathers. Her head was killing her, so she needed a break. One of her colleagues took her position and she went for some needed 30 minutes of rest. She still had the night ahead. She checked her phone and found two missed calls from Kyung Soo and a message telling her to call him as soon as possible. She got really worried, she wished she had his number on speed dial so she could call him faster. He picked up after the 2nd ring “Kyung Soo, did something happen?”

“Yeah, I got kicked out from my apartment” He sounded so sad and worried, she wanted to run to him and console him “Why?”

“My landlord found out about my job, she said a lot of things regarding my morals and stuff and kicked me out, she even gave me back my deposit” She was fuming all of the sudden “That bitch!” A nurse that was passing by jolted at her cursing, she bowed at her apologetically “And where are you know? What are you going to do?” He cleaned his throat a bit nervous “I was thinking, May I stay at your apartment until I find a new place? I could stay with one of the guys, but the possibility terrifies me” She sat down at a bench relieved, she was thinking on proposing that, but she was worried Kyung Soo wouldn’t like the idea “I’m glad we were thinking the same, I’m not going to be there until tomorrow morning, but make yourself at home, ok?”

“Thank you, Sehun and the other guys are helping me with my things, you don’t mind them at your house?”

“Of course not, are you going to need my car?”

“No, I have that covered”

“Ok, see you tomorrow then” He took a deep breath and his voice sounded so much calmer when he said “Moon Soo, Thank you”

“I’m glad I could help you”

She normally left work an hour after the end of her shift, there were always things to do, information to give to her colleagues. This time she dashed out the door as soon as the clock marked 8 o’clock.

She picked up breakfast on her way and went home. Kyung Soo was just getting dressed when she arrived.

His energy was very low. His eyes looked tired, and his voice sounded different. Even the way he walked was slower than usual. She wouldn’t say he was sad, he looked disappointed. She gave him a tight hug and brought him to the kitchen so they could eat “She was so disrespectful, she kept talking at me like someone inferior, and saying things like I can’t imagine what can of life you live, you deceive me and I just stopped listening at some point, I couldn’t answer either, I was in shock and she wouldn’t stop talking, it was so frustrating, and I was terrified, I didn’t know what to do, then she left and threatened with calling the cops If I didn’t leave by today” The more he spoke, the sadder his voice got. Moon Soo kept caressing his back, and with every sentence, she felt more and more disgust up her throat. She was a doctor, yes, and her duty was to save lives, yes, but she was ready to take one life just now “Who she thinks she is?! That amount of disrespect!” Kyung Soo only shrugged “You aren’t hurting anyone with your job, unless you consider sexual frustration a bad thing, but besides that your job is as normal as any other job” Kyung Soo brought his left hand to her thigh, trying to calm her down “Moon Soo?”

“What?!” She shouted unintentionally, but Kyung Soo only chuckled at her tone “Thank you for getting mad, it takes away a lot of frustration when you get mad for me and support me”

“Well…yeah, but…I mean it’s obvious!”

“Yeah, but not everybody is as open-minded as you, especially a fifty-something woman” Now he was comforting her “I guess, but still! kicking out a young, gorgeous, well-behaved man!”

“She thought I was a prostitute” She felt her eyes growing and the anger boiling inside, she took a couple of deep breaths so she wouldn’t break something “What?! Not that there’s anything wrong with that, but the amount of prejudice!” By now Kyung Soo was amused by her anger, he was grinning meanwhile she felt her eyebrows atrophied into an angry position “Let’s change the subject, you are getting way too work out” He moved his hand from her leg to her back, and slid his other arm over her stomach, engulfing her into a hug. She laid her head against his chest and she felt him dropping a kiss on her head. She started feeling sleepy, feeling calmer with Kyung Soo’s touch and smell. She felt how her body went numb “I think we need to get you to bed”

“Sure roommate” She answered getting up, Kyung Soo followed her close “Are you working tomorrow?”

“No, I got a free day because is my birthday”

“It’s your birthday?!” She took her clothes off and put on her pajama, resting importance to the matter, Kyung Soo was still surprised by the news following her around the bedroom “Why didn’t you tell me?” She got inside her bed, arranging her pillows “I don’t know, is there ever a good timing to say when is your birthday? you ask those things, which reminds me, when is yours?”

“January 12”

“Noted,” She said, tapping the side of her head with one finger. Her eyes were closing. He told her something, but she couldn’t grasp what. 

Moon Soo’s birthday tradition was to stay in her pajamas all morning and answer all the calls from family and friends. Then she would go have lunch by herself to some nice restaurant, then buy herself a gift, and then drinks with her friends.

But this year there were some changes.

She woke up early because Kyung Soo had to be at the restaurant at 8 a.m. She stayed in bed as he got ready. He gave her a good morning kiss, a good birthday hug and another kiss “You have plans for lunch? Let me invite you, I have rehearsal at the club, I’ll be done by 2 ”

“Sure, my pleasure”

“And also, Do you have plans this night?”

“Yeah, my friends and I are going for drinks, Wanna come?”

“I can’t, is Friday, but come home as soon as you are done ok?, and don’t get too drunk, you are going to need all your senses for what I have planned” He wiggled his eyebrows playfully and Moon Soo was stunned “Jesus, what did you plan?”

“It’s a secret”

“Kyung Soo! Tell me! I will have to wait until tonight?!”

“Maybe midnight” He winked at her and run outside her bedroom.

She stared at the door of her room for a long time. She mostly cursed at him inside her head. The curiosity was killing her and he just left like that. She didn’t like to wait.

To distract herself she got up and took a bath.

She used a bath bomb, exfoliated and shaved. Whatever surprise Kyung Soo prepared for her it most definitely involved sex, so she wanted to be ready.

As always, her morning consisted of answering birthday phone calls. She had breakfast and then spend a bit more than an hour choosing what to wear on her birthday date.

The day was really nice, the sun was up, and it wasn’t very cold. She drove listening to music, finding everything on her way prettier than other days.

She arrived at the club earlier than she expected, so she parked in front to wait for Kyung Soo.

She was focused on her phone, so she didn’t see the three guys approaching her car.

Someone knocked at her window and she looked expecting to see Kyung Soo. Her disappointment changed to surprise when she realized who was knocking. She recognized them immediately. It was Kai, Xiumin and Baekhyun.

She didn’t like this position at all. She was seated in her car so of course she was lower, and these three guys were looking at her from above, like some kind of 21st-century Greek goods. She wasn’t afraid to recognize that she was quite intimidated.

But then she remembered that she saw two of them in underwear, and she wasn’t intimidated anymore. It was kind of amusing. Instead of rolling down her window, she decided to go out of her car. The guys took a step back and as soon as she was out, they crossed their arms over their chests, at the same time, which was very comical “Are you Kyung Soo’s sugar mommy?” Asked Baekhyun “Did he called me that?”

“Yes, I mean no, but when we called you that he didn’t correct us, he only smiled at us and then left”

“I can see him doing that, then I guess I…” Kai coughed, a fake one, of course, interrupting her “What are your intentions with Kyung Soo?” His two friends jolted in surprise, but regain composure quickly “My intentions?” The three of them nodded once, at the same time. They were waiting for an answer, and she wanted to answer them. She gave herself a couple of seconds to think about her rejoinder, it wasn’t very hard “My intentions with Kyung Soo are…supporting him in what he does, but also try to take some burdens from his back, take care of him in everything I can and provide him with everything he could need” Once she was done, she took a big puff of air and saw how their faces softened. They remained silent, looking at each other “What? What happened with the men of some minutes ago?”

“Yeah, what happened?” Kyung Soo asked, behind Kai. He cursed, turning around, finding Kyung Soo with a severe look on his eyes, but she was sure it was just his normal stare. Moon Soo could swear she saw fear in the face of his friends.

Kyung Soo walked pass his friends and stood next to Moon Soo “Leave her alone, you already got your answer” His voice was far from annoyed. He was sweet. He was explaining to his son’s that dad was okay, or something like that “We were just worried about you” Said Baekhyun, looking at the floor moving his foot nervously “And I appreciate it, but you already heard and saw that she has good intentions”

“And are you guys like…dating?” Baekhyun demeanor changed from embarrassed to high school girl ready to gossip “We haven’t talked about that yet” He answered, his voice severe “Well, you do realize that you are both holding hands, right?” They both looked at their hands and in fact, Kyung Soo at some point had interlocked his fingers with hers, or maybe she did, the fact was that she hadn’t registered that “Well…sure, anyway, the point is that this is none of your business, Moon Soo and I have a date now, so if you excuse us” He released her hand to push his friends away from them. She opened her door and before she got inside, she waved at them and this time the three of them answered back smiling. Kyung Soo walked around the car and they both got inside the car. Before leaving, Moon Soo pulled down her window and shout at them “I forgot to tell you guys that I am a huge fan of your work!”

“Thank you!” The three of them shouted at the same time, Kai bowing and the rest waving profusely.

The rest of the afternoon passed by very quickly. Lunch with Kyung Soo was very fulfilling. Not only food-wise.

He accompanied her to buy herself a gift. She got a new sound system for her house and bought Kyung Soo a new set of fancy headphones since his were about to die. She insisted on buying him a pink set with cat ears, but he only gave her a dead stare and she grabbed a set of very low-key black headphones.

She went back to her place to take a quick nap and change her outfit. She left Kyung Soo at the subway station and before he went off the car, he reminded her about his surprise “Have a good time with your friends, but remember not to get too drunk and be ready for my surprise”

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about that damn surprise”

“It will be damn, yeah” And he went out of the car.

The friends gathering was great. Her friends invite her to a famous bar, the food never stopped coming, and her glass was always full. She did control herself with the booze. Her friends not too much. But it made her happy to see that they were having a good time.

The clock was about to hit midnight when she excused herself from the table. Some of them made a big deal about her leaving, but they were too drunk to insist.

She took a cab back to her place, and as soon as she got in, she wrote to Kyung Soo that she was on her way.

\- Great, everything is ready here, don’t use your keys, knock the door –

He answered. She asked the driver to take the fastest route to her place. And he did. So, she paid him more than necessary. She followed Kyung Soo’s instructions. She knocked at her own door, and when she lifted her hand to do so, she realized how nervous she was. Her hand was shaking, and her heart bit was out of control. She knocked twice and she felt him on the other side of the door. The click of the door opening almost made her hyperventilate. “Welcome,” Said Kyung Soo when she walked in. She couldn’t answer, she was appreciating him. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt and equally tight black pants. Once her shoes were off, he grabbed her hand and walked her inside the house. Kyung Soo’s hands were a little bit sweaty, he was nervous, she could tell. He didn’t speak. He only walked ahead of her, until they reached her living room. The lights were dimmed, he had lit some candles and he had made some arrangements in the place. In the center of the room, instead of her modern coffee table, there was a chair “What is this?” She asked, her voice a whisper. She looked in his direction, and Kyung Soo’s outfit now had a new addition. A black cap. The image immediately came to her head. That was the outfit he was wearing the first time she saw him perform “Sit down Moon Soo, I’m going to give you a lap dance” Her world stopped for a long second. And she wasn’t exaggerating.

She wanted to say something. Anything. But the shock was massive, and she couldn’t quite explain how she felt in words. A high pitch scream could be more honest. But Kyung Soo understood it apparently. He chuckled, grabbed her hand and walked her to the chair “I honestly don’t know how to do this, I’m kind of nervous” She squeezed his hand, and made a huge effort to speak out “Don’t worry, you are going to be alright” She could have told him that he didn’t need to do it if he wasn’t comfortable, but she wasn’t a saint, she wasn’t that stupid “I’m just going to copy what my friends do, also, I may have had a couple of drinks, I don’t know why this makes me so nervous, I take my clothes off in front of hundred people! One lap dance can't be that much worst” He was clearly nervous, he stuttered a couple of times, and he was unable to look at her, also, there was this adorable redness on his cheeks, could be the drinks, but most definitely was the embarrassment the entire situation cause him. Instead of saying anything, Moon Soo pulled him into a kiss.

She kissed him slowly, pillowing his lips, caressing his cheeks, nape, shoulders, trying to convey her calm to him, showing him that he was safe with her. This was just between the two of them.

When she parted, Kyung Soo was smiling. His shoulders weren’t stiff anymore, his eyes were less serious, but the redness of his cheeks was still there, and she liked it there “I think I’m ok now”

“Trust me”

“I do” He moved away, and signaled her to sit at the chair. She obeyed, a wide smile on her lips. He moved away, and she grew anxious. She wanted to have him close “I’m going to prepare the music”

“Are we really doing this?”

“Of course, is your birthday gift” He grabbed his phone and walked to her new music system. It took him half a minute to have everything ready, of course, it felt like longer.

The room went silent. She couldn’t even hear her own breathing, mostly because she wasn’t breathing. Kyung Soo walked to her, putting his black cap on “You recognize this outfit?” Of course she did, but she couldn’t say so, she only nodded energetically. He stood in front of her, touching her knees with his body. He bend down, his lips close to her hear “You can’t touch me Moon soo, got it?”

“Really?! I thought I was getting special treatment!” Her voice found a way out, for obvious reasons. This was outrageous. Though Kyung Soo was very amused by it “No, no touching”

“You are bad Do Kyung Soo”

“The worst” He grinned at her, she couldn’t see his eyes because of the lighting and the cap, but she could imagine how dark and dangerous they looked “Are you going to touch me?” She asked hopefully “Of course”

“Ok, good enough” At least she was going to feel him. He moved his attention to his phone, pressed the screen and the music filled the room.

_I like that feeling, right before it’s about to get ripe_

_This distance of just about to touch but not_

_I don’t think you’re getting any closer_

_But I like you even more_

_In this space that’s so perfect_

The bit was slow and mellow, the rhythm made her body react. He wasn’t even moving, and she had to hold the chair to keep her hands in line. Kyung Soo walked around her chair, slow, caressing her chest, shoulders, and back on his way. He stood behind her, his hands heavy on her shoulders. He slid them down her arms to her hands. He rested his chin on her shoulder and dropped a kiss on her ear. She closed her eyes, moaning, and she heard his chuckle. Cocky bastard.

_I’m tilting myself to you_

_My balance keeps crumbling_

_I held it in, I pressed it down so well_

_But now my heart is spilling out_

_My heart has passed the afternoon_

_And now is going toward midnight_

_Story will be starting tonight, yeah_

_You’ll be mine_

_Oh, you’ll be mine_

When the song reached its chorus, Kyung Soo moved to the front, passing a leg above hers, capturing her between his body and the chair. His hips started rotating, his hands caressing his chest until they reached his hips. He gave a soft thrust and started rolling his body against her, he wasn’t touching her, but she could feel his heat. She wanted to feel him against her bare skin. It was maddening. But she refused to move. She was going to be obedient. Instead, she bit her lip hard.

_It’s a night that’s slightly too early to have hearts fluttering_

_We’ve been stopped and we need a little something different_

_We’re about to take a step_

_That’ll be hard to take back once the night is over_

_When tomorrow’s sun rises_

_I’m going to slightly pull on us_

Her heart was clenched like a fist. She never even dared to dream about this. Kyung Soo was a stoic man, and his word was definitive. He said no lap dances, so no lap dances. Also, she wasn’t fetishizing him as a stripper. He was her lover who happened to be a stripper, but that didn’t define him.

But Kyung Soo was also a man full of surprises. And now he was dancing for her. And her poor, horny heart was having trouble taking all in. And it got worse when he grabbed the hem of his tight shirt and pulled it up, taking it off without further a due. She yelped in surprise, and that cocky grin appeared again.

_I’m tilting myself to you_

_My balance keeps crumbling_

_I held it in, I pressed it down so well_

_But now my heart is spilling out_

_My heart has passed the afternoon_

_And now is going toward midnight_

_Story will be starting tonight, yeah_

He grabbed her right hand causing her to jump on her seat. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm, looking straight into her eyes. Her heart clenched harder.

He didn’t release her hand, instead grabbed her wrist with his other hand, and moved it to his chest. She groaned in relief. His skin was hot and incredibly soft. His grip was still strong, he was allowing her to touch him, but he was in control. He kept moving her hand down his chest, till he reached his abdomen. He stopped there for a while. His stomach moved up and down quickly because of his heavy breathing. He was affected too, not as affected as she was, but the excitement was mutual. He kept holding her hand against his stomach, Moon Soo looked up at him and he was staring back at her, his bottom lip between his teeth “Keep moving it down, please Kyung Soo” She begged, “You want to touch me?” His low voice went straight to her core “Yes, please keep moving it down”

_You’ll be mine (All the time)_

_All the time_

He grinned at her and slowly slid their hands down over his belt and then right on top of his zipper. She moaned when she felt him, big and hard under her palm. She moved on her seat uncomfortably. Her thighs opened and closed, rubbing against each other. She kept grabbing her t-shirt with her other hand, she just didn’t know what to do with herself “What do you want now? You want me to keep dancing for you, or you want me to fuck you?” She couldn’t answer immediately, and Kyung Soo was amused by how the two option were battling inside her head “I…I don’t know” He laughed, such an adorable laugh compared with this sinful situation “I’m so turn on and I really want you to fuck me, but also I’m loving seeing you dance this close”

“Then is pretty clear, I’m finishing this dance, and then we are fucking in this chair” She agreed, with a small voice.

_I’m going to slightly pull on us_

_I’m tilting myself to you_

_My balance keeps crumbling_

_I held it in, I pressed it down so well_

He moved away from her suddenly, getting on his knees, pulling her legs open. He grabbed her waist and rubbed his body against her middle, moving up until they were face to face. He was breathing heavily, and his breath fanning her face felt suffocating. He got up, closed her legs, turned around and straddled her lap, giving her his back. He dropped his body to the front, resting his weight on his hands, and started rubbing his still clothed and very hard dick against her. She had a close look at his perfectly formed ass, and her hands were itching to touch him, but they were trapped with his legs. He kept moving his body, rolling his hips, rubbing himself against her.

_But now my heart is spilling out, after the long is over_

_Your name rises in my heart as the sun_

_Story will be written on your heart_

_You’ll be mine_

He moved up, resting his back against her chest, she brought her lips to his skin, hot and slightly wet. She dropped a kiss on his shoulder blade, tentatively, and heard him sight in content. He reached back to hold her hands and brought them to his chest. He moved them up and down a couple of times, slowly, to please himself, and to torture her probably. She was losing it, and biting his shoulder looked like a good way to release some tension, but before she could do it, he was gone. He stood up suddenly, re-arranged his pants and turned around, grinning “Are you okay?” He asked, with a tiny bit of mock in his voice. Not enough to annoy her, but enough to make her want to erase that grin with a filthy kiss “Very, please keep dancing” She answered, more like begged. Kyung Soo walked behind her and moved her hair to one side, so he could have clean access to her neck. She shivered violently when he dropped a light kiss on his shoulder and then whispered against her ear “I love how open you are” Immediately she looked down at her legs. Her thighs were closed tight, trying to control the urgency of her crotch “No, not that silly, I mean you, you always say how you feel, you are an open book, most of the time” He bit her earlobe playfully, and she was so grateful that he was doing this under his own rules and he was touching her, otherwise she would have gone insane by now. She was on the verge. And Kyung Soo with his furtive touch fueled that insanity but tamed down the fire burning all over her body. Suddenly she felt very selfish. She knew Kyung Soo didn’t do lap dances, but he better didn’t start now. She wasn’t going to share this with anyone. She was ok, more than ok, with him dancing, but this, this amount of teasing, sensuality, and confidence had to remain just to herself. This was her Kyung Soo acting like D.O only for her.

Her Kyung Soo.

Was he hers?

Kyung Soo stopped whatever line of thought she was entering when he moved to her front and pulled off his pants. With no warning. Not teasing hip movement or fondling. Just pulled. The sound of the Velcro resounded on her ears, and the view of his naked legs and tight briefs knocked the air out of her lungs. She was so used to that view, whenever they had sex, when he got ready to leave to work, when he walked around her kitchen preparing something. It was so common, but in this context, it looked new. 

He took one, two and three short steps back. Very slowly. Like a feline. He sat down on his knees, breathing heavily, resting his hands on his thighs, his stare fixed on her. She could see his hard-on, the faint shine of his sweat on his chest and forehead, and the darkness of his eyes. She wasn’t the only one enjoying this. It was clear. Kyung Soo was getting a kick from feeling this wanted, from having this control. And she was going to show him how she was enjoying it too. As soon as the show was over, she was going to find permanent residence between his legs. She was going to suck the hell out of that hard-on. She moved her eyes back to his. The music was over. There was silence, only their breathings were audible. Quite loudly.

Kyung Soo licked his lips a couple of times and run his hand over his face. He reached ahead and grabbed her chair, pulling it to him, capturing her again between his body and the chair. His naked chest felt hot trough the fabric of her pants, she wanted to open her legs wider, so she could feel him closer where her body was burning the most “What do you want?” He asked, his hands caressing her thighs “I want to touch you, I want to suck you off”

“Do it then”

“Really?” He didn’t answer, he got up and gestured her to pull down his underwear “Go ahead Moon Soo, I know you are great at it” With firm hands, she grabbed his black briefs and pulled them down in one go. She moved her face closer to him, thirsty.

She didn’t go for teasing licks or any kind of foreplay, she knew he liked to be touched, his abdomen, groin, and thighs. But this time she would have to skip all that, for her own sake. She immediately attached her mouth to the tip of his dick, sucking hard. Both moaned at the same time. His hands went to her head, holding her hair softly. She moved her hands to his thighs, but stopped halfway, Kyung Soo said no touching, at least not without his permission “Go ahead, you can touch me now” And she did.

She held on to his thighs for dear life. Moon Soo set to first tease playfully, licking his hard cock a few times before swallowing it whole. His breath hitched before he let out a long growl, rolling his hips to slide deeper on to Moon Soo’s mouth. The sounds he made and his fingers pulling her head spurred her more. She hollowed her cheeks, sucking harder, bobbing her head faster. Kyung Soo didn’t know what to do with himself “Moon Soo, stop! I’m going to come” She released him with a loud pop “Do it, come, do it in my mouth” She urged him, drooling, all shame she could feel was long gone “No, I’m going to fuck you, I need to be inside you”

“Kyung Soo, you are driving me crazy”

“Come here” He pulled her up by her arms and made her stand in front of him. Quickly, he removed her clothes and underwear and finished by taking off his last piece of clothing. He pulled her body close to his, hands moving from her arm to his nape, and Moon Soo felt how the hairs of her arms stood on its end. She pulled him closer by the waist, feeling his hard cock against her stomach. Moon Soo closed her eyes briefly when Kyung Soo’s hot breath touched her skin, trying to calm herself down. He stroked her nape and leaned in more and more until their lips met. Moon Soo gave him easy access for his tongue to explore. She took his kiss greedily, sucking his upper lip, biting his lower lip, feeling his teeth capturing her lower lip as their hands roamed each other bodies. Both of them were panting heavily after resurfacing from the kiss.

He grabbed her face firmly but kept caressing her cheeks tenderly. Quickly, he changed positions with her and sat at the chair, bringing her with him, making her sit on his lap “Ride me”

“Here?” He nodded, his eyes dark with lust “Here, come on, ride me” He framed her face as she leaned in to kiss him, arranging her body on top of him, moving her chest closer to his, sitting on his thick thighs comfortably. Her hands carded through Kyung Soo’s hair and her tongue ran along his lower lip before slipping inside Kyung Soo’s mouth. She could still taste the alcohol he drank to gain confidence, there was a sweetness also, or she could just idealizing the kiss. He pulled back and his hands slid down her neck to her chest, moving around her torso, his eyes following their path appreciatively. His lips found purchase on a patch of skin between her breast, and he sucked gently before grazing his teeth along the same patch.

Moon Soo gasped loudly, fisting her hands in Kyung Soo’s dark hair painfully. Although he didn’t complain. His hands slid down Moon Soo’s chest to rest on her hips, trying to pull her closer, closer than she already was. It seemed impossible to her. She was already able to feel the heat coming from his skin, if she allowed herself to exaggerate a little bit, she felt the beat of her heart against her own chest. But Kyung Soo needed her closer, and there was one way to fulfill his wishes. She stood up, amused by Kyung Soo angry exhale, which sounded almost like a snarl “We need a condom, I’ll be back” Before she could leave, Kyung Soo grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him “No need to go far, there’s one on my pants” She looked down to the floor, and Kyung Soo’s pants were resting next to her right foot, torn apart, but still useful. She fetched the piece of foil that peeked from inside one of his pockets and incorporate back on to his lap. Kyung Soo rested his hands on her knees as she was putting his condom on, focused on her task. He kept his eyes closed, his lower lip tightly captured between his teeth, he was very sensitive apparently. He reached for her face and catch her lower lip between his teeth. Moon Soo grunted at the pain and moved closer to him, so he could have his much-needed skinship. Kyung Soo dragged his lips up her jaw to her ear and nipped her earlobe, she felt her body melt on his lap. His hands grabbed her thighs, gave them a couple of squeezes and then moved back to her bottom to pull her closer to his dick. She felt him hard against her inner thigh. She moaned, involuntarily, and Kyung Soo grinned as she threw her arms around his neck, trying to calm her whimpers by kissing him. Kyung Soo bucked his hips up, looking for some friction, and trying to get more moans out of her, which was quite an easy job “Fuck me already Kyung Soo, I’m desperate”

“You are on top, help yourself” She cursed at him for always being a sexy asshole in this kind of situations. He ran his hands up Moon Soo’s sides as she grabbed him and _helped herself_. Kyung Soo’s frame shivered and soon they were pressed together skin to skin “You are so wet, is this because of my lap dance?” She only nodded, focused on finding a good rhythm with the movement of her hips “So do I get a nice tip?” Moon Soo couldn’t stop her giggles “This is your tip” She said, biting his earlobe. Kyung Soo let his mouth wander down her chest, stopping to tease her nipples with his teeth. He sucked the area gently and then bit down as he bucked his hips, the chair squeaking against the floor. Moon Soo was pleased to see the dark shade of pink on his cheeks when she pulled apart to get a bit of air in her lungs. She ran her hands up Kyung Soo’s chest, enjoying the feel of his soft skin and the warmth of it. She loved how solid he felt under her hands. She scraped her nails down his chest lightly, engraving in her head the sounds his mouth made. Moon Soo never stopped moving her hips, the more Kyung Soo moaned or grunted, the faster her hips moved, looking for relief. Kyung Soo grunted again, squeezing her hips hard “Go slow please, or I’m not going to be able to hold it”

“So what?”

“I want to make this last, is that too bad?” He finished with a deep moan when Moon Soo snapped her hips again. Her pace went slow, Kyung Soo was never one to have a quickie, and she quite liked that, so she complied with his request. She rocked her hips forward, feeling every inch of Kyung Soo as he also moved his hips, meeting her halfway. He ran both hands up Moon Soo’s back and made her yelp in surprise when he suddenly pulled her to him, capturing her lips in a wet sloppy kiss, his hands resting heavily on her shoulder blades. Moon Soo wanted to move her hips fast and strong, but she contained herself. She was an obedient lover.

Kyung Soo’s kiss had her moaning nonstop, every breath ended in a moan. And she couldn’t avoid pinching his nipple in reprimand when she felt him smile against her lips. His victory was short-lived as Moon Soo decided to speed things up, moving her chest away from his, resting her hands on his knees, exposing herself to him. Kyung Soo moaned at the view, his eyes moving slowly from her face to her chest and then where both were connected. He thrust in, hard and repeatedly. Moon Soo felt her hands grabbing into his knees as claws so she wouldn’t fall back. Kyung Soo moved one of his hands to her lower back and the other to her clit, rubbing circles with his strong fingers. She felt herself clench harder around him “Fuck Kyung Soo!” She cursed involuntarily, and the sound of his chuckle irritated her just a tiny bit “I changed my mind, come now, I wanna see it, I wanna see you” Both of their breaths were coming in pants. She moved, taking Kyung Soo out of her and took a couple of seconds to move back, having him inside again. Her entire body buzzed to that feeling, her muscles felt like cotton and when she closed her eyes she saw lights of all colors. For some reason, she felt more sensitive than other times. Maybe it was the position, or the alcohol from before, or the lap dance. Probably it was all of them combined. She was so close, but before, she wanted to make true a small fantasy of hers “Come on me Kyung Soo” He looked at her puzzled “I want your cum on me, here” She completed, pointing at her mound. He locked eyes with her, and she saw them grow dark. His lips formed a perfect smirk and he whispered a “My pleasure” Moon Soo got down to work, her hips rolling, kind of imitating his movements from before. And it was clear that he quite liked that “Touch yourself, I wanna see you” She obeyed immediately, she knew just what to do to get the release she and Kyung Soo needed. He looked at her hypnotized, his hips were bucking against her now, softly but decisively. One of those thrusts overflowed her. She came violently. Her core shaking, her moans loud, but not loud enough. She grabbed on to Kyung Soo’s knees stronger, but he didn’t complain, so she rode her pleasure to the end, letting its fire wash over her. Kyung Soo didn’t wait for one more second and reached down to take his condom off, tossing it to the side. He positioned himself and rubbed his erection a couple of times before his orgasm hit him strongly. His cum formed irregular patterns on her skin, and it felt hot and sinfully pleasurable. Kyung Soo kept pumping himself until she stopped him to do it by herself. His dick was growing soft, but it still felt heavy against her hand. She leaned forward, back to her place against Kyung Soo’s chest, and pressed open-mouthed kisses to his neck and shoulders, then finally crushed their mouths together in a bruising kiss. He grunted into her mouth as he circled his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly “So you really enjoyed the lap dance” He commented, his voice muffled by her skin “So much”

“Happy birthday…should I start doing it at the club?” She knew he was joking, but leaving things clear couldn’t hurt anybody “No, that’s only for me, got it?”

“Loud and clear ma’am” He nuzzled her neck, sucking enough to leave a couple of marks there “Am I gonna get this treatment too someday?” He asked, moving his head to the other side of her neck “You want me to give you a lap dance?”

“I would love too”

“Then wait for your birthday”

“Next year then” Moon Soo let it pass, she was confident enough to give him a lap dance. She wasn’t the best dancer, but she knew how to undulate her body and that was all it takes. But one thing that stayed with her during the rest of the night, meanwhile he carried her to her room, to fuck again, and then when he got with her in the tub, was how he so easily made plans for next year.

He was planning to stay around for a long time apparently.

And her chest vibrated with glee.

Bosses were betrayers. That’s for sure.

Hers knew she took her day off to celebrate her birthday. And that always implied a hangover, maybe a headache, or just the honest need of rest. But the bastard told her to go back to work at 8 am. An hour that was simply ridiculous.

Her alarm was set to ring at 6 am.

She went to bed at 3 am.

It wasn’t weariness what didn’t allow her to get up though. Well, that too, but she was used to functioning tired.

The reason for her grogginess was the professional cuddling that Kyung Soo was performing on her. Her body was cocooned by Kyung Soo’s with engineering perfection. His chin resting against her head, her back warmed by his chest, her butt like a puzzle piece fit against his dick and their legs were entangled, sharing warmth since their covers were lost somewhere. He was awake too, she felt the change in his breathing, And the hand that was resting against one of her boobs tightened its grip “You can’t get up?”

“No” He hummed behind her, rubbing his body against her “You shouldn’t…you really have to?”

“Yeah, I have to be at the hospital at 8 o’clock” He stayed silent for a couple of seconds, thinking about something. “Wanna come so you can have some energy” He proposed, his hand fondling her breast and moving down with a clear agenda “Will love to, but I don’t have time to have sex”

“No, no sex, I was thinking about getting you off”

“That I can do” He helped her turn on to her back, his right arm pillowing her head, his left hand already getting under her underwear. There was no time to be lost. His fingers massaged her with experience. They already knew what to do and how to get her moaning in a couple of minutes. Most of the time she kept her eyes closed in complete bliss. But when she opened them, she found him looking at her fondly. Of course, his eyes were dark, and he kept licking and biting his lips, but there was this spark of something in his eyes. As if this was more than just getting your lover off. He was caring about her. Or at least it felt like that, and she felt so…so…

Kyung Soo thought it was the right time to finger fuck her. And he was never wrong. He used his index and middle finger to get in and massage her, and her thumb remained stuck to her clit, pressing and rubbing. Her orgasm hit her quickly, and very strongly. She couldn’t open her eyes nor close her mouth. Her lower back lifted from the mattress, her hands grasping whatever was around them. Normally her body would go down after a minute, maybe two. But after her body was back to a relaxed position, with Kyung Soo’s hands roaming her, helping her to stay calm, her heartbeat remained strong and fast. The drumming on her ears was still loud and her limbs were numb. And then it happened.

Kyung Soo kissed her temple, tenderly, innocently. But her body amplified the feelings and emotions that this simple act caused on her.

She felt her heart explode. As exaggerated and repetitive as that could sound. It just exploded. And her blood was rushing all over her body. Dizziness, trembling, ragged breathing, partial loss of consciousness. She was feeling all that, and more. 

She was hyperventilating. She sat up abruptly, a thing that didn’t help her current situation. She brought one of her hands to her chest and the other to her neck, checking her pulse. And it was not ok “What happened?” He asked her clearly worried. She didn’t dare to look at him “My heart rate, Jesus, look!” She grabbed his hand and put it on her chest. His eyes opened wide, a familiar expression that was one of her favorites. Her heart rate went up immediately “Are you sure you are ok?”

“Yeah, don’t worry…I just, it was a lot, I came and then I had this thought and then you kissed me and my heart just…it feels so weird still”

“What thought you had?” His voice was so low, and his eyes so serious. She knew her answer would dictate things from now on, and he knew that too “Uh?” Was the only thing she could form “Don’t act dumb, what thought you had?” He insisted “I don’t want to say it”

“Say it so I can say my thoughts too”

“I was just…I came to realize that I like you a lot” The hand he had against her chest move down to her waist and he moved his head closer to hers, half facing her “You have like me for a while now, That’s why we have been doing this for a long time” He kissed her shoulder snuggling closer to her “Is it more than that?” He asked with confidence “Yeah it is”

“Say it”

“I think I love you” He relaxed next to her. He looked so confident before her confession, but now it was clear he was alleviated “Well, on my side, I know I love you” There it was again the tachycardia “Why didn’t you say anything?” She asked him, flustered “I don’t think we were ready” His hand kept rubbing patterns against her body, and his eyes looked calm, which gave her some rest, although his confection still had her shook “And now we are? Ready I mean”

“Sure”

“Says who?”

“I say” He smiled at her and kissed her briefly. She giggled shyly. The shyest she had felt since she met him. Before she could kiss him too, she had to confess too “I love you Kyung Soo”

“Me too Moon Soo” She kissed him this time, but quickly he dominated the kiss, sinking his hands in her hair, trying to push her back to the bed, succeeding.

She called in sick.

And Kyung Soo skipped rehearsing.

THE END

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this fic originally on my Tumblr page. And I freaking love it. 
> 
> Songs included in the fic:  
> \- Monster  
> \- White Noise  
> \- Love Shot  
> \- Thursday


End file.
